Hitman
by Dues Ex
Summary: Harry & Ron have grown up and taken on the life of professional killers. Everything is fine until a new job hits close to home & the duo discover a web of deception, twists, and murder. Now the two must go up against a old enemy to prevent Armageddon.
1. It Rains

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and its characters in any way shape or form

* * *

Chapter 1 - It Rains

* * *

Rain fell from the darkened sky drenching the robust streets of Britain with a silky delicious look. Even under the heavy rain people still crowded down the slippery streets clinging tight to their umbrellas trying to get some type of warmth and protection from the rain. Alleyways were still filled with the homeless and down trodden and of course the beggars still sat on their drained corners begging for whatever they would be gracious enough to be given.

Bright headlights tore into the silky night and burned into the walker's vision. A sleek black BMW pulled slowly into view barely driving five miles per hour. It pulled to the side of the rode and parked but nobody left the car for five more minutes. It just sat their as if it was being driven by no one.

Finally the driver's door opened and a man stepped out. He was wearing a heavy tailored suit black with blue trims a black tie and dark sunglasses. He held a briefcase at his side. The passenger's side opened promptly afterward revealing another man in a heavy tailored suit, this one black with red trim wearing the same dark sunglasses.

Both men watched the crowded streets and passerby's walk to their destinations not disturbing a soul. One of the men looked up to the only lighted window on any of the large towering apartment complexes on the streets. The light was like a tower showing ships where land was near.

Slowly the men closed the door and began to ascend up the front steps to the doorway of the apartment complex. One of them lightly pressed a button with the name carefully but sloppily scratched off. It buzzed and buzzed until finally a male's voice picked up.

"Yes who is it?" the husky voice asked in a tired tone. Apparently he was sleep or doing other things.

"We have a message from you employer it is very urgent that we speak with you." One of the men said slowly and carefully but in a rather impatient way.

"Oh…um…please come right in." the voice sounded worried but in no case had didn't have any choice but to oblige the men his fate was sealed.

The men entered the doorway and walked into a crisp warm feeling hallway decorated with rag and tattered furniture and old century paintings. Their footsteps echoed from days as they walked at same pace towards the elevator. One of them was tall and lanky fiery red hair bushed out over his head and around his forehead as if his very skull was on fire.

The second was shorter but more muscular in a way his hair seemed undone for ages as it covered his forehead and ears. The taller one pressed the seventh floor button and the doors slowly closed blocking all views of the men.

The creaky elevator doors spread apart, pain from them peeled off floated slowly towards the floor landing with a bone shattering silence. They walked passed nearly five rooms and stopped. They began to slip black leather gloves on their hands. The tallest one opened the briefcase revealing several hand gun weapons, a silencer and an extra ammo clip, and a strange wand of some kind strapped lightly to the roof of the briefcase.

He stared at the wand for a long time. "It would be so much easier to use magic. But orders are orders." He thought then picked up a Wolfram P2K and added the silencer to it then slowly closed the briefcase and sat it beside the doorway.

The shorter one did the same he held a Desert Eagle handgun silenced in his hand. The tallest knocked on the door and they waited no answer. Knocked again and waited, still no answer.

"Do you think they ran?" the shorter asked without looking away from the door.

"I should hope not. That pisses me off." The tallest responded coldly.

The tallest brought his foot up and drove it into the doorway knocking it off the hedges. They stepped in carefully. "Kill them all," One of their voices echoed through the apartment. One turned a corner and opened a cabinet, nothing but cans and a scurrying rat. A slip silent gunshot filled the tallest ears letting him know the other had found someone. He turned around and walked into a bedroom of some kind.

He flipped the bed over with his left hand and let two shots ring into the floor making sure. He heard a whimper from somewhere in the room. The closet opened and light spread into the darkness brightening a small childish face, tears leaking down her freckled face. She closed her eyes not wanting to stare into the silence addictive of the pistol that was pointed at her face.

The tallest showed no emotion from behind his dark glassed. Two shots and the closet were covered in crimson blood. Two shots and he had ended the life of a child no more then 10. The door slowly began to close and shadows began to swell around the body of the freckled girl who would have no chance at a life.

After 10 more minutes the men in heavy tailored suits and dark sunglasses even in the heat of night walked from the broken doorway of the apartment.

The gloves slowly slid off into the briefcases followed by the weapons. The briefcases were picked up and carried along back to the elevator. The briefcases slowly began to grow smaller and smaller as the elevator doors closed and blocked all views of the men in heavy tailored suits and dark sunglasses.

Re


	2. Just another Job

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and its characters in any way shape or form

* * *

(A/n)

My thanks to:

Z. Riley - thanks I truly thank you, but no I honestly haven seen that movie. I will look out for it though.

Wolf atreides - I corrected my errors. It should have Ron as tallest and it should mention why guns were used instead of wands in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Just another Job

* * *

The rain had settled a long while ago. It left Britain with a rinsed new clean look. People were still crowding the dank streets as usual. The clouds had slowly stripped away leaving slow tired looking streaks of what they were dotting the misty blue British sky. It was a romantic setting for a strange few that would find it that way.

Everything had returned to normal since the incident the night before at the unknown mans home. Police had long since been called in to investigate and of course found nothing but a slight mark from some intruder's shoe. Not nearly enough to claim any evidence against a suspect of any kind.

The black BMW pulled up into a long driveway. The view around the yellow tan concrete home was beautiful. It over looked a wonderful British beach. It was high above the beach but one could still clearly make out the children from adults and if looked at closely fish could be seen darting around in the crystal waters. The garage opened and the BMW rolled in with the door closing behind it.

The two men exited the BMW in a fashionable manner and took the glasses off. The tallest fire haired one smiled a little at the shorter black haired one.

"What's the matter Harry?" he asked in a pretend caring way it was more then obvious that he was being sarcastic.

"Nothing, nothing is the matter. Why would you ask Ron?" Harry responded putting his briefcase into a compartment on a sidewall where it disappeared upwards a second later.

"Please Harry; I've known you're for nearly 10 years. That solemn look you have right now is the look you get when something is troubling you. Now spit it out what is it?"

Harry smiled a unique smile Ron had not seen for years. It was true though Ron did know Harry just that well. It was strange really they had graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry nearly three years ago and already they were turning a way Headmaster Albus Dumbledore might be ashamed of. Sure they were using magic on some assassination cases.

On wizard and or witch assassinations they used their magic but on human cases it was simply hand held weapons it was easier that way.

"Its just I never saw myself being such a ruthless person three years ago. I always expect a nice little desk job at the Ministry of Magic." Harry explained Ron's face lit up with amusement.

"Harry please," he began. "Fudge would never let you work in the Ministry he was already under threat of being overthrown after you beat Voldemort. The wizarding world wanted a Minister that could get the job done like you not the laid back lazy way he was working."

Harry grinned. "What would Hermione say if she could see us now?" he asked nobody in particular.

The thought made Ron laugh. "Good thing she's not in Britain anymore. She'd have a fit if she knew I murder some little freckled faced girl last night."

"Or that old lady." Harry laughed as well thinking of so called pleasant memories of murder and death.

War and killing had taken its toll on Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly. Years of seeing people, relatives, and loved ones killed in cold blood stuck to their hearts. They were heartless now uncaring without a soul one could say. That's why they were so good. Most British hit men had principles such as no women and children but they had none all was fare in love and war with them.

They were the grim reapers of their time. As magic and muggle more and more began to collide in hopes of a future war they were there to take out whoever was taken as a threat by anyone who had the money to pay them. They didn't come cheap but they did their job well and that was enough for most if not all.

Ron slide slowly down into the softness of the cashmere sofa that sat in their huge living room. He picked up the remote and turned on their large plasma screen television. In public most would take them as a gay couple which was quite expectable now in British culture. But none realized how much they were alike they were practically brothers now. Since Voldemort had murdered everyone of Ron's family except Charlie who was away in Romania they had become inseparable.

They had lost contact with their better half long ago. Hermione had gone to America for a better education so as to help muggles. Foolish if any though of it. Owls used to come everyday but as time moved on so did they. So now they have no idea of how she fares and how she is doing. But that did not stop them from dreaming of her now and then. Dreaming of her and their past adventures, dreaming that is only when they weren't tormented by thoughts of those they had slain.

Harry dragged himself from the steaming warmth of the shower he was enjoying. Towel wrapped around his waist and steaming sweat leaking off his muscular chiseled body. He brought his had up roughly up to the mirror and wiped the steam from it then stares at himself. After a minute his pushed his silky wet hair back and stared at his scar. The lightning mark that had made him so popular back in the days had to be hidden now. If anyone knew that the great Harry Potter was one of the best hit men in the world well he would rather not think of that.

He breathed deeply fogging the mirror up again. Something was bothering him but not what he wished to speak of at that time. He finished pampering himself with lotions and leave in conditioners he walked to his room. It was an exquisite sight really. A huge king sized bed lined with all silk red sheets, pillows, covers and a nice roof like object over it spilling out another red set of silk lining over the entire bed.

The carpet in the room was a creamy whitish pink so soft your footprints were left after every step. The dressers and drawers were of beautiful wood décor and had a sort of tie die look to them. The room was like a palace but still he was not happy in some ways. He pulled some jeans and a sleeveless tank top from a drawer then after putting them on left the room.

Harry entered the kitchen and opened a cabinet showing several rows of costly drinks and liquors. He pulled out a bottle of British fire whisky and poured a small shot into a glass. Taking a seat at a bar like stool close by the liquor cabinet he began to watch the news with that Ron was taking great pleasure in.

"We're headlining again Harry." Ron said happily.

"Police still have no leads in the recent string of murders all they can say is it appears to be the same work in all five murders. The latest was a family whose father was said to have a gang related background but no evidence has shown this yet. Police are baffled by this and are asking for any information one might have on the culprits."

"Five in the last month," Harry sounded surprised. "We've done that many jobs this month?"

"I would hope so. Our check books show it." Ron said with a giggle.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but the phone began to ring and he walked shamelessly over to it and answered. "Hello?"

"With whom am I speaking?" a voice questioned.

"David Marcus." Harry lied.

"Ah of course Mr. Marcus I have seen the news and heard of your recent 'jobs' if you will. I am in need of your services."

"What is it that needs to be done?" Harry asked.

"A simple kidnapping is all. But I need the woman alive if my plans are to work." The voice instructed.

"Continue." Harry said.

"Tomorrow a woman will be arriving by plane at the Great Britain National Airport. She is very important you see her work is world renown I need some of her, um expertise on a certain matter. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, of course."

"Excellent, excellent we shall meet at the restaurant on the corner of Parker and Rosedanvault at 3:00 to discus more details."

"Very well but I would very much like to know the name of the woman I am to kidnap." Harry said hurriedly.

"Ah yes of course, of course. Her name is Hermione Granger."


	3. It Rains Again

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and its characters in any way shape or form

* * *

(A/n)

My thanks to:

Z. Riley - I'm glad you like the new twist I was tired of the same old Harry Potter stories.

* * *

Chapter 3 - It Rains Again

* * *

American Airlines, British Airlines and other airplanes swooped around the darkened skies of the British airport. Rain came again that day hoping to was away the guilt of what Harry and Ron were about to do. Sadly it would not be a joyous reunion between the three friends. In fact Hermione would not even know that Harry and Ron were the ones kidnapping her. She would be blindfolded and told nothing then turned over to the British communists and sent to death most likely.

They were not okay with this but a code of hit men was keeping their feelings suppressed. They said nothing as they drove to the airport in that sleek BMW. They rode in silence and said nothing as Harry led the car to their next job. Silence as Ron checked his guns and strapped his wand to the inside of his sleeves. They both knew Hermione would be protected by muggle bodyguards but she herself would have her wand.

She was always a deadly witch knowing spells that seemed concocted in her own mind. Nothing could ever change what they were about to do. She was coming to visit this beautiful country take in the sites and take a break from her usual harsh American realities. She was coming to relax but it would not be so thanks entirely to her best friends in the entire world Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.

"Harry," Ron finally broke the silence.

Harry looked at his only friend, his brother. Ron showed no emotion behind the thick black glasses, his age shown between his aging facial expressions. Thicker eyebrows a slight mark of goatee where he had shaved for the occasion.

"Yea," Harry paused. "Ron?"

"Should we do it?" Ron looked at Harry his expressions gone sad. "Should we do it?" pause. "Harry,"

"It's just a job Ron," He responded. "Just another job."

Harry turned into the parking complex of the British National Airport. They parked and exited the vehicle. Harry went to the trunk and got his briefcase out. He opened it and took out his Desert Eagle and put it in a strap on the inside of his suit jacket then placed extra ammo below it. He strapped his wand to the left inside of his jacket, and then casually placed the gloves on his hand.

Ron came up a minute later and did the same pulling his briefcase and putting his Wolfram P2K and extra ammo along with his wand inside his coat then the gloves on his pale shaking hands. Harry looked at Ron's hands.

"Nervous?" Harry look into Ron's glasses. "Nervous can get you killed."

"Shouldn't we park the car on the lot so we can get away easier?" Ron asked as they walked to the elevator to get out of the parking complex.

"No," Harry responded. "Too many witnesses would see the car. This way we will simply walk through the airport. Most will see us as Hermione's bodyguards and if she says anything."

Ron immediately looked at Harry. "You wouldn't!" he nearly shouted.

"Ron," he paused a since of angst setting in. "it's just another job."

Harry kept telling himself that knowing it was more then 'just another job' to both he and Ron. They both loved Hermione with a passion and always have but now they were reduced to having to kidnap her when they should be taking a limo to pick her up and take her on a night on the town, its funny how things turn out.

* * *

A small personal jet plane swooped deeply and landed with screeching break sounds. After it slowed itself to a stop the side doors opened. Two heavyset guards stepped out and walked down the short stairs stepping into the wet area of the airplane landing site. Short smooth raindrops fell lightly tapping onto the umbrella that they had let up to protect Hermione.

She came next looking around the area. She was beautiful her hair was same colored but pressed and laid relaxing flat on her shoulders. She had grown into quite the woman full set and a pure knock out. She smiled and breathed in the fresh British air. She had missed it this whole area and Hogwarts especially.

After her two more guards walked out even larger then the first two. She stepped under the umbrella and began to walk but stopped when she noticed two men standing in the rain no umbrella no nothing just standing.

"Who are they?" Hermione's beautiful angelic voice called out.

The pitter patter of the rain on the ground was their reunion music as Harry slid his Desert Eagle from his chest and fired. Ron hesitated glad the rain was washing his tears. Finally he began to fire as well.

"ASSASINS MS. GRANGER DOWN!" one of the guards screamed pushing her backwards to the guards behind. One of them grabbed her up and carried her back to the plane.

The other three pulled pistols from their suits and fired forcing Ron and Harry to spread. Harry fire twice and a guard collapsed to the ground crimson blood leaking all over his beautiful suit.

His dreams torn from him and his life flashing before his eyes, His children no longer had a father to hold and love he had been taken from them by Hermione Grangers so called best friend. Ron fired and dropped the next letting blood explode from the four holes in his chest.

The last fell a moment later shots from both Harry and Ron sent him to his final resting place.

The jet plane that carried Hermione was roaring to life. Harry ran forward and pointed firing the rest of his ammo at the pilot's window. It exploded outward sending glass and blood over the airport grounds. The roaring of its engines died down. Harry and Ron put their guns away and took wands out holding them at the ready.

Harry walked to side of the plane and pointed at the closed door. "Alohamora." He said and it popped open quickly.

He walked up first and peeked into the room jumping back quickly he dodged the shots fired from Hermione's last protector. He breathed deeply and dived into the plane rolling and forcing the bullets to dash into the planes floor. He stopped rolling and pointed his wand.

"Oblivion." He said and sent the guards memories to hell. The guard flew back hit the side of the plane hard landing on the floor unconscious. When he awoke he would remember nothing not even his name.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She was quite beautiful when she cried. "y-you're a wizard?" she stammered in between sobs.

Harry slid his wand back into his chest older and rubbed the invisible dust from his suit striating himself out.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You," Harry replied coldly.

"Who are you?"

"Come with me." Harry responded ignoring the question.

"No!" Hermione shouted. In an instant she had pulled her wand from her thigh and pointed it. "Veletay incantarto!"

"Expelliarmous," Harry easily deflected the blasting charm and summoned her wand from her hands. "You were nervous. Nervous makes one easy to defeat." He said pointing his phoenix feather wand at her. "Please come with me."

Harry led her from the plane where Ron waited by the stairway. Harry put his wand away and handed Hermione's to Ron.

Ron eyed Hermione heavily. He had longed to see her again but not under these circumstances. Harry leaned down and picked up her umbrella then let it out over her.

"Ms. Granger we will be leading you through the airport. If you give off any sign of trying to escape or if I sense that you are telling someone we are kidnapping you I will kill you and escape from the scene never to be seen or heard from again do you understand?" Harry said coldly as they walked towards the entrance to the airport.

They walked carefully into the sliding doors where Harry let the umbrella down. Ron walked on the other side of Hermione as Harry did the other side. They walked past hordes of people and through the other side exiting. Ron led them to the parking complex and into the elevator. Finally Harry opened the backdoor and let Hermione into the seat.

"Buckle up please Ms. Granger." Ron said as he had Harry got in.

Harry started the car and began to drive the sleek black BMW. He was taking Hermione to the address he and Ron had been given.


	4. Disgusting Ironies

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and its characters in any way shape or form

* * *

(A/n)

My thanks to:

Skimbleshanks, The Railway Cat - I meant to put 10 not 20 my bad. I hope you like the little twist I decided to add onto the story.

Leena7

* * *

Chapter 4 - Disgusting Ironies

* * *

The pathways were really a beautiful sight after a rainfall. The bricks lain out years ago shined with a new string of passion. Hermione watched the trees and other cars pass slowly by as they drove down the streets. Beautiful statues carved by British artists lined several sidewalks adding to the splendor of the lands.

'This would be so much more beautiful if I wasn't being kidnapped.' Hermione thought to herself as she looked at her attackers.

'Their wizards,' she remembered the driver blasting her last bodyguard with an Oblivion spell destroying his mind. 'Powerful wizards, I bet someone wanting to be the next Voldemort is trying to kidnap me to get to Harry.'

She thought back on the days when she had been at war with Voldemorts death eaters and how Harry had braved all odds to finally kill the dark lord and rid the world of the evil. Dumbledore had been so proud his eyes glinting much more then usual. Even Severus Snape had to complement on Harry's skills. Professor Snape she had always had a soft spot for her old Potions teacher. But that was in the past now and much too old to think about she was on vacation, well sort of.

"Where are you taking me?" she questioned but got nothing but silence. 'If only I had learned to apparate.' She thought and began to watch the scenery again.

It seemed almost an eternity later when the car finally pulled to a stop and parked in front of an old rundown building. Harry looked at the address and then at the building.

"Let's go," he said coldly and got out of the car.

Hermione reluctantly got out of the car and began to walk on the slippery British pathways. She held the bottom of her silk black dress up so it wouldn't drag in the rain drenched ground. The got to the door and Ron hesitated.

"Open the door R-

Harry caught himself before he said the rest of Ron's name. "Open the door." He repeated.

"Should we?" Ron asked.

"No you shouldn't you shouldn't do it not at all just let me go and I'll be fine." Hermione jumped into the conversation.

"Kindly shut up thank you." Harry said and pulled the door open quickly.

* * *

They walked down the filth hallway water leaking from the roof and splashing down into rotten puddles on the floor. Stains lined the walls and chipped paint was there as well. It smelled of rotten wood and a stench of maggots hung stilly in the air. An elevator stood at the end of the hallway the got in and saw all the buttons had been smashed up leaving only one.

"They want us to go to that floor specifically." Ron said pressing the button. "I should have brought my pistol."

"I have my wand." Harry said easily. "We'll be fine."

The elevator slowly began to move up to the seventh floor. Slowly floor by floor it rose up then came to a short and sudden half. The rusty decaying doors slid open and two men stood wearing flashy suits looking rather nice.

"Right on time, please follow me." One of the said and began to lead the way. The other stood to watch the elevator.

He led them through a row of large concrete pillars several guards were all around the area. If something went wrong Harry's wand was all that they would have to defend themselves. Hermione had fear in her eyes she knew nobody in the room but felt safe with the two men for some reason. She brushed closer to Harry who looked down at her and smiled inwardly.

"Who are you taking me to?" she asked in a whisper.

"We don't know his name exactly just that he's very rich and powerful. He had to be to pay us for this job." Harry responded.

Hermione let out a short sob and began to try and act regular. They walked from one side of the room to the other a large brown desk several papers and pens were all around it. An owl sat oddly on a perch a foot from the desk. A large seat was turned away from them and a figure was looking out the window.

"Ah I see I picked wisely when I choose you two to bring me Ms. Granger." The figure said slyly.

"Just another job." Harry replied.

"And jobs require payment," the figure began. "Now it is time for your payment." He snapped his fingers and a man brought a large briefcase over to them.

Harry opened the briefcase showing stacks of money each bill was 100 and 100 only. He quickly closed it. "Nice doing business with you." Harry said and turned to leave.

"You're not going to count it?" the figure questioned.

"Should we have a reason to?" Ron asked quickly.

"I just thought you'd like to make sure I paid you your full amount. That's all."

"If we do not have our full amount we will find you and have a chat." Harry said.

"I doubt that." Was the cold reply from the figure. "I am a very hard man to find Mr. What is your name again?"

"I don't like to give names I prefer to keep it a secret." Harry responded.

"Ah I see you feel threatened by giving names. I understand but you are no threat to me. My name is Draco Malfoy."

The seat turned around and a blonde man was sitting there grinning wildly. His figures had changed very much he was more of a man now and looked like his father in some ways. Hermione nearly fainted.

"m-malfoy?" she gasped.

Harry and Ron shot each other desperate looks. Ron gave Harry a frightened look but then they remember that Draco didn't know it was them otherwise they would have been dead upon entering the building.

"Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy." Ron replied his muscles tensing up. He was trying not to do something incredibly stupid.

"Yes it is nice to meet you both as well. Goyle show them the way out.

The same man that led them to Malfoy led them back. Harry was surprised he didn't recognize Goyle he had lost some weight and shaved his head. He knew Crabe wasn't to far away. Harry and Ron entered the elevator and before it closed caught one last glimpse of Malfoy who wore a sadistic smile all over his face.

"Crabe, Goyle have your men begin taking my things and moving them to my home. Then call me I have a job for you two to do." Malfoy instructed.

"Why not just have those two do it boss?" Crabe asked walking up to the desk.

"Because fool those two won't be around to do anymore jobs." Malfoy said and began to laugh.


	5. Payback pt 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and its characters in any way shape or form

* * *

(A/n)

My thanks to:

Skimbleshanks, The Railway Cat - can't tell it's a secret. And it's nice to see you joined you should post a fic. Tell me when you got one up.

Leena7

Bella Mia - what do you mean could I do you a huge? A huge what you didn't finish what you were saying.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Payback pt. 1

* * *

"Harry we shouldn't have let her go." Ron broke the silence in the elevator. Harry said nothing he just stared forward. "Say something Harry I know you're hurt. You have to be we just gave our best friend to our worst enemy in the world."

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed losing it. Ron noticed a trail glinting down the side of Harry's cheeks. "Just shut up Ron, please."

"Harry I'm sorry," Ron said softly looking away trying to ignore his friends pains. "Harry what's the matter I thought you said it was just another job."

"Ron," Harry thought for a moment. "You know it was more then just another job. We just condemned Hermione to death and it's supposed to be just another job? How foolish can someone be it was more then a job it was." Harry trailed off no word could express what he was feeling.

Silence filled the elevator for a moment. "It's to late now," Harry finally broke the silence. "It's too late," tears began to flush down more quickly now.

The elevator doors opened and they walked back through the filthy hallway. The hallway seemed to be the entrance to hell water dripping slower then before. They had a choice they could turn around and save Hermione or they could continue to walk forward and leave. Then attempt to push the horrid memories to the back of their heads.

The doors opened and they stepped out into the sunlight.

* * *

"What do you mean they won't be around to do anymore jobs?" Hermione asked Draco Malfoy. She couldn't explain it but she felt some kind of connection to her kidnapers. For some strange reason she felt like she knew them.

"The briefcase has a bomb in it." Draco responded quickly. "When they open it the bomb will explode and kill them both."

Hermione let out a short gasp and covered her mouth. She rushed to the large window and looked down she could see them.

"Surely you're not worried about the two men that brought you to me in the fist place?" Draco asked as if the whole event was comical to him.

Hermione could see them they were at the trunk of the black BMW. The briefcase was sitting their and they were talking. They were about to open the briefcase and check their money. She pounded on the window with her palms and screamed warnings but to no avail.

"NO DON'T OPEN IT DON'T PLEASE," she started to sob slightly. She couldn't realize why she felt the connection to them and she felt stupid for crying, especially over people that would have killed her at the drop of a dime. But she couldn't control it the tears leaked down and splashed onto the floor making huge rivers for ants and roaches to drink from.

* * *

"Let's get this over with." Harry was saying. He leaned forward and unclasped the locks on the briefcase. He hesitated and looked up and saw Hermione watching them. Before he was forced to cry more he looked away quickly.

He opened the briefcase quickly and his eyes lit up.

* * *

Hermione scream as she watched the car rip upward from the explosion. For a split second she could see Harry's body flying backwards before it was engulfed in flames and disappeared. She screamed and pounded the window harder and harder then slid down to the floor and cried.

Her faced was pressed up against the window and she sobbed into it dampening the glass with her salty eye rivers. Dracos short and humble laughter made her look away. She stared at him a rage suddenly took over her.

"YOU BASTARD!" she hollered nearly ripping her own lungs from her chest. She charged forward and pounded on his chest ruthlessly but to no avail he stood their eyeing her evilly and she slowly slid down his body and back to the floor to cry more.

"Their gone," Draco said with solemn look on his face. "Get over it."


	6. Payback pt 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and its characters in any way shape or form

* * *

(A/n)

My thanks to:

Skimbleshanks, The Railway Cat - I read your story and reviewed but something's been wrong with my review thingy. Did my review come up? You like when Malfoy and Hermione chat huh? I tried to make Malfoy as cold hearted as possible.

Z. Riley - Who's a bastard? Thanks for the great review though made me all warm inside.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Payback pt. 2

* * *

Ambulance, fire department, police, passerby's all surrounded the area. The burnt charred black car lay in ruins before the crowd. Heavy breathing and sighs of relieve that the flames hadn't jumped to the building beside it. But were their any survivors?

"We've got a live one over here Captain," a man shouted. "Funny though when we saw him looked like his hair was on fire so we hosed him down."

* * *

A limousine drove passed the scene and the window came down slightly revealing a glimpse of silvery hair. Then the limo moved on down the block.

"So my dear," Malfoy began. "What do you think of my plan? Wasn't it just so exquisite so well though out? That's what I think but I need another opinion."

Hermione glared at him. 'He just killed two nearly innocent men well actually they would have killed me so they weren't so innocent, but still he just killed and he's happy about it fool.' She thought to herself.

"I know exactly what your thinking my dear your thinking how could somebody be so cruel? So uncaringly heartless how could that be possible? Well I have to honestly say I have no idea none at all I just am."

Hermione still said nothing.

"How come on," Malfoy nearly shouted. "You didn't even know the little bastards how can you be this stuck on them? They kidnapped you for Christ sakes."

"I felt safer with the ones that do the dirty work not the one that was afraid to. Who knows what sick and twisted things are going through your mind right now!" Hermione shouted so quickly it startled Malfoy.

Draco stared for a long while getting as much eye candy as he pleased. Hermione was quite the woman now very attractive and easy on the eyes. "You have no idea what kind of things go through my head. No idea." He finally let come from his mouth with a dry sort of tone to it.

This made Hermione uncomfortable so she brought her legs in and pulled her dress further down to cover more of her legs. She eyed Draco suspiciously but said nothing. She was trying to be as nice as possible until she could figure out how she could escape. To bad that kidnaper had taken her wand.

She thought for a moment remembering the events when she was first kidnapped. All she knew was that her kidnapper was a wizard.

"_No!" Hermione shouted. In an instant she had pulled her wand from her thigh and pointed it. "Veletay incantarto!"_

_"Expelliarmous," Harry easily deflected the blasting charm and summoned her wand from her hands. "You were nervous. Nervous makes one easy to defeat." He said pointing his phoenix feather wand at her. "Please come with me."_

She wished so badly she had her wand right now so she could hex Draco to the next century. His wand had most likely been destroyed when that man was killed by the explosion. He was surely dead the flames engulfed his body like vultures on a carcass. The other however she had no idea about.

"Don't be so quiet Hermione." Draco broke her thoughts. "We are all friends here we can talk about our problems and get them solved. What is on your mind my dear?"

"FRIENDS!" Hermione shouted. "Friends what kind of friend pays a man to kidnap his so called friend?"

"The question you should be asking," Malfoy paused to sip some champagne. "Is what kind of friend would take money to kidnap his so called friend?"

Hermione had no idea what that jerk was talking about and frankly didn't want to talk to him anymore so she let the subject drop and went on to her thoughts. Draco however smiled at how stupid Hermione was about the whole situation.

'How could she not recognize Potter and Weasly when she sees them?' he thought smiling. 'Fear and nervousness do strange things to a person.'

He smiled brighter and Hermione noticed and turned away quickly. 'Now that their dead the second part of my payback can begin. My plans are working perfectly.'

The limo cam to a stop and the driver lowered the tinted black window that separated the driver from the passengers. "We're hear Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione thought it was impossible but Malfoys smile got brighter. This filled her with a sudden jolt of fear. 'What was he thinking?' she asked herself. 'What was he going to do to me?'

"Come my dear," Draco said extending his arm to her as the driver opened the door. She reluctantly took his arm and he led her out the car. She half expected to see another run down building that he was hiding in but she found that they were at a beautiful castle like structure.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Draco said waving his hand to add to the beauty of the structure before her.

* * *

"So how's he doing Doctor Phillips?" a nurse asked as she brought in some kind of liquid in a sack and began applying it to the figure lying in the bed.

Sweat drenched the figures head and gave his hair a burnt out fire look. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He moaned every once in a while and moved slightly but besides that he was good as dead.

"Not much better," Phillips began. "He has nearly all his ribs broken. His temperature is off the charts his breathing is slow and he might have amnesia when and if he wakes up."

"That bad huh?" the nurse responded finishing her work.

"Yes the police investigators said that he most likely wasn't close enough for the explosion to kill him but it knocked him back and he hit the concrete wall behind him pretty hard." The doctor took a thermometer from the man's sweaty armpits and shook his head sadly.

"They said he was muttering something about Harry find Harry over and over again. The police searched the area but found no other body except for his. They said if it was another person the explosion must have completely wiped him out."

"How sad," the nurse said. "That Harry guy was killed in the explosion and all. That's a horrible way to die being blow up."

The doctor nodded with agreement and the two left the room leaving Ron in the alone his life support beeping every other moment. He moved slightly and murmured some soft words from his wet lips.

"Harry…Harry…Harry…"


	7. Visit from an Old Friend

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I wish but wishes don't seem to come true for me...or else I'd own Harry Potter, and I don't…

* * *

(A/n) It's been a while since I dropped an update huh? Yea I been busy in school tryna catch up on work I been missing because I used to ditch. But I finally caught up and now I'm ready to update so here is the next chapter in the Hitman fiction. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I think that reviews should be for good and bad things so in the review you leave please tell me what I can do to make the chapters better and also tell what you liked to. You know give me some creative criticism.

* * *

Chapter 7 - A Visit from an Old Friend

* * *

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor my dear." Draco said again as the front doors to his castle like mansion was opened by two house elves. Hermione could not help it she gasped at the sight of the inside.

"Oh my god," she said nearly out of breath. The beauty of the hallway she was looking at caught her by deep surprise. Scurrying by were several little house elves doing house elf work but that was not it.

The floor tile was made of pure pearl and her reflection shown in the tile so brightly that she couldn't stand looking for longer then a second or else be blinded by its shine. The pillars that went from the begging till as far as the eye could see were lined with spiraling gold in the shapes of magnificent dragons whose flames sparked up and were dotted with beautiful diamonds that glistened and glimmer.

Portraits were everywhere nearly every Malfoy in existence was hanging on those walls of the hallway their frames made of a beautiful silver and gold sparked off with large rubies and sapphires. The roof was magically decorated with beautiful oil paintings like those in a large cathedral. She was shocked when she noticed a portrait of Albus Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape as well. The two were hanging side by side a looking a little lost in the wave of Malfoy portraits.

The entire hall was shining as if polished by the hand of god nothing but wizardry could have done something so marvelous and yet Hermione still felt it would be all the more spectacular if not for that fact that she was being kidnapped.

"Well," Draco finally broke the silence. "What do you think of it?" he beamed proudly at Hermione waiting for a response.

She was about to explode and shout about the beauty of it all but caught herself. "Its rather dull if you ask my opinion." She responded quickly hoping her bought her front.

He nodded but the smile did not fade. "Piacci," he said easily summoning one of the house elves. "Is Ms. Granger's room finished yet?"

"Oh yes my lord Piacci just finished the room his master requested." The elf responded timidly.

Draco smiled even brighter. "Excellent Piacci, wonderful job."

"Piacci is sure Ms. Granger is tired after her ordeal would Ms. Granger like to be taken to her quarters?" the elf looked up hopefully at Hermione.

Hermione wasted not time she was eager to see the rest of the mansion and her room. Even though she later realized that Draco still had some kind of sick plot bubbling in his head. But she would enjoy her sites as long as she was allowed, after all it might be the last thing she sees.

* * *

Draco was in a large office like room comfortably seated in a large leather chair. Crabe and Goyle stood behind the desk arms folded behind their backs awaiting some kind of orders.

"How could this have happened?" Draco nearly shouted.

"I dunno boss the bomb killed Potter but Weasly somehow survived." Crabe said trying to cool his boss's anger a little.

"DAMN! You know what you both have to do don't you." Draco said spinning his chair around to face his huge bodyguards.

"Tell us we'll handle whatever it is." Goyle finally said in a scared tone.

"You have to find out where the Weasly boy is and kill him. He cannot be allowed to live he already knows too much. I don't care how you do it how much blood is shed just kill him. Do you understand?" Draco had a rage in his eyes unseen before by any.

"Y-yes of course boss we'll get right on it." Crabe stammered and turned to leave.

'Of course you will.' Draco thought to himself but then realized something. "Crabe, Goyle." He said quickly.

"Yes boss?"

"Make sure my name cannot be tied to this in any way possible I am in enough trouble as it is. Somehow the media got wind that I have something to do with the Granger kidnapping. I think we have a mole in our midst. But I'll take care of that myself. Now go!"

* * *

The life support seemed to beep and beep for an eternity, doctors constantly checking up on Ron to make sure he was alright. His condition hadn't grown much he was still in pretty bad shape. None of the doctors that had seen him thought he was going to make it. His room was darkened and the only light was the red line the squiggled here and there showing Ronald's vital signs. Ron stirred uneasily and mumbled something in his sleep, he was dreaming.

(Ron's Dream)

Ron found himself in a hallway at Hogwarts, surprisingly enough it was the hallway that lead to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He followed the hall carefully remembering how he and Harry along with Hermione had been forced to go down it so many times in the past when they were in trouble for doing something. He walked to the large golden eagle like creature that securely blocked the stairwell that lead to Dumbledore's office.

"Quantarion Imandora." He caught himself saying. He had no idea how he knew the password since it was constantly changed for safety reasons.

Ron climbed aboard the escalator like stairwell and rode it up to an office he knew oh so well. Once inside he noticed many things had not changed at all.

"Hello Weasly," the Sorting Hat said from a stool it was sitting on. "Long time no see." It gave what Ron would call a smile.

He kept walking and noticed Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes still sitting on the little perch purring in its sleep. He wondered if the poor thing ever got to fly around a little outside. And finally he came to the three short steps that led to Dumbledore's desk. It was scattered with papers as usual and a still leaking quill was sitting on a piece of paper. Dumbledore's seat however was turned away from Ron so he stood for a moment waiting to be noticed then finally grew impatient.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said in a way a fearful child would even though he was a grown man. "Headmaster Dumbledore," he repeated after a moment. Finally the seat turned and Dumbledore sat there in all his greatness still as Ron remembered. His same half moon glasses, bushy beard that hung to eternity, pointed hat, and of course that unforgettable glint in his eyes that gave him the look that made one think he knew everything.

"Yes Mr. Weasly what is troubling you?" Dumbledore said in his same tired but eager voice.

"Hello Professor," was all Ron could get himself to say. He was in shock it had been years since he'd seen Dumbledore.

"Hello Mr. Weasly," Dumbledore said with a nod of his head and without a hint of irritability in his voice.

They sat silent for a long while then Dumbledore leaned forward.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked in the familiar way his eyes looking dead into Ron and clean into his soul. It was obvious he knew always knew what was going on but wanted to hear it for himself.

Ron broke down he told Dumbledore everything from he and Harry's first kill to what they had done to Hermione. Dumbledore sat and listened never taking his eyes off Ron for a second. He had a slight grin on his face and he folded his hands together and paid close attention. When Ron had finished tears were streaming from his eyes and he was exhausted and out of breath.

Dumbledore held his breath for a minute and then smiled. "Mr. Weasly," he began. "Everything will be all right. In fact Hermione will forgive you, Mr. Malfoy will get his just desserts and of course-

Ron's eyes flew open and he looked around the room. He didn't sit up his ribs and chest hurt too much so he just stared at the roof. His breathing was hard and there was sweat everywhere on his body and pillows.

"What about Harry?" he said in a rough way. "What about Harry?"


	8. Return

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I wish but wishes don't seem to come true for me...or else I'd own Harry Potter, and I don't sadly

* * *

Chapter 8 - Return

* * *

Hermione plopped down on her bed and lay flat out. She was expecting a nice room but not this nice. Her bed was humongous it was like nothing she had ever seen with its pink silk sheets and pillow cases and large pink comforter. It was simply amazing. Piacci stood with his hands behind his back watching as Hermione took in all the sights of her room.

Perfect carpeting that was fluffy and soft, perfect bed that was like lying on a cloud. A bathtub that was almost as big as a swimming pool not to mention a Jacuzzi in her bathroom. Her room was heaven and she loved it.

'Besides the fact that I've been kidnapped this vacation has been quite interesting.' She thought as she returned her vision to the little elf Piacci.

"Is there something troubling Ms. Granger?" Piacci asked. "How can Piacci help you?"

"Since you offered to help," she paused. "I was wondering why on earth Draco had a portrait of Albus Dumbledore on his wall. Wouldn't Dumbledore know what was happening in the mansion since he is hanging in it all the time?"

At that moment to door opened and Draco walked in smiling. "I can answer that." He said and sat down in a comfortable stool that was beside the door.

"The portraits in this house are not like the ones that were at Hogwarts they are just normal oil paintings and nothing more."

"Oh," Hermione looked away. "Well may I ask why you have a picture of Dumbledore in your mansion? One would think a well developed Slytherin like you would hate him."

"Oh but I do hate Dumbledore, with a perfect hatred but one must give respect when respect is due," Draco began.

"Dumbledore may have favored Potter and the Gryffindors but he was still a great wizard nearly the best. For that I give him much respect so I hung a painting in my mansion to show it." He finished.

Hermione fell silent. "What are you going to do with me?" she finally said in a timid tone.

"Piacci go and make us some coffee I need to have a private conversation with Ms. Granger for a moment." Draco instructed.

Piacci nodded and snapped his fingers disappearing. Malfoy eyeballed Hermione with a solemn look in his eyes not at all how he had been looking at her before.

* * *

"He's awake doctor," the nurse said entering Ron's Room. She was quickly followed by the doctor who stood and looked at Ron.

Ron looked up at the roof still unblinking with the constant thought going through his head. "What about Harry Dumbledore, what about Harry?"

(Outside)

A car pulled in front of the hospital and two men stepped out of it, Crabe and Goyle.

"Is this the place?" Crabe asked and Goyle nodded.

"You can't park your car there." They turned to see a security guard walking towards them. "I said you can't park your car there."

Goyle pulled a pistol from the left inside of his suit and fired shots into the guard. He then turned to Crabe. "C'mon lets get this over with."

They both walked into the sliding doors of the hospital and to the front desk. "I'm looking for a Mr. Ronald Weasly could tell me what room he's in?" Goyle tried to ask as nicely as possible."

The lady smiled. "Yes he's in room," she looked on a computer. "335 on floor three."

"Thank you," Crabe smiled and then shot the woman in the forehead. They both climbed aboard the elevator and pressed number three.

* * *

"Draco I don't believe you." Hermione said anger sizzling in her voice. "You are a fool a pure evil and demented fool."

"NO WOMAN I AM A GENIUS!" Draco screamed. "I AM THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD OF THIS TIME!"

"No Malfoy Harry is the most powerful wizard of this time! And if Harry were here he would-"HARRY IS DEAD!" Draco cut her off. "I BLEW HIM UP MYSELF!"

Hermione had confusion in her eyes so Draco breathed a deep breath and regained his composure. "He and that Weasly boy are dead. They were killed in the explosion you saw with your very eyes."

"What?" Hermione's head began to spin and she felt like she was losing consciousness. "Those men were Harry and Ron?" tears began to swell in her eyes. "How could they do this to me? How could they kidnap me and then go and get killed?" tears were now running down her cheeks and she glared at Malfoy.

"This is all you fault you son of a bitch!" she grabbed the nearest object and hurled it at Malfoy and it just happened to be a golden lamp. Malfoy collapsed to his knees holding his head and screaming, blood was leaking through his clenched fingers.

"ah my head you little slut I'll kill you I swear I'll kill you!" he shouted and rolled onto his back holding the blood red patch in his golden bleach blonde hair. "Piacci!" the elf appeared in the room. "Take this whore downstairs! She just bought herself time in the dungeons!"

* * *

Room 335 doorway stood before Crabe and Goyle. They looked at each other then entered the room. Crabe shot the doctor and the nurse and then they took aim on Ron's helpless body. Ron screamed but no sound came out his mouth was muffled by the tube that had been slid into it.

"Poor little Weasly." Crabe teased. "Should'a died in the explosion like that bastard Potter."

"Kill him so we can leave." Goyle said in an annoyed tone.

Crabe smiled and pulled the trigger. Blood began to leak up and smear the pure white sheets that covered Ron's already helpless body.

They both laughed and turned to leave but someone was blocking the doorway. His suit was tattered and torn and his body was bruised and bloody. Tears were streaming from his eyes and down to puffy red cheeks.

"P-Potter?" Goyle said in an uneasy way. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm very much alive." Harry said coldly. He reached behind his back and pulled a dirty pistol from his back firing several shots into Crabe before he could pull the trigger of his own weapon.

Crabe stumbled back from the shots and collapsed against the wall slowly sliding down and leaving a streak of blood where he had slid. Goyle charged forward, Harry shot him but he kept coming tackling Harry into the hallway and up against the wall. Harry screamed out as pain crept through his body. Goyle held him up in a bear hug squeezing the life from him.

"You bastard!" Goyle exclaimed. "You killed Crabe!"

"a-and he killed r-Ron." Harry said slowly suffocating. "n-now I'll k-kill you!" a gunshot filled the hallway and blood seeped from Goyle's foot. He screamed and let Harry drop. Harry pointed the gun and fired but no bullets came out. "Shit." He said and dodged Goyle hit that slammed into the wall behind him.

Harry bolted into Ron's room closely followed by a limping Goyle. He turned and at the last second ducked just as Goyle swung another hard hit. He used Goyle's on momentum against him and flipped him head over heels sending him crashing out the window. Harry watched as Goyle's body fell two stories down and hit the concrete not moving.

He turned to Ron and collapsed beside the bed. His tears had dried and he was only slightly sobbing now. He placed his head in his arms and began to cry again but a faint beep made him look up. The heart monitor beeped again showing some kind of life but only barely. Harry smiled and ripped the bloody sheet from Ron's body. Ron was unconscious but the bullet had missed his heart and hit him directly in his collar bone. Because of that he would live.

"Yes, yes, oh thank Merlin." Harry said happily. "Ron if you can here me I swear on my parent's soul Malfoy will pay for this. I swear I'll get revenge for us both he'll pay, he'll pay. Malfoy will die at my hands. I won't return until he is dead. Stay here Ron the doctors will be here any minute they'll nurse you back to health."

Harry stood up and kissed Ron on the forehead. "Heal quickly I'll be back." He bolted out the door and down the hallway. He ran down the stairs knowing the people that hear the gunshots most likely alerted the police. They would be there soon and he did not want to be anywhere around when they did show up.

Harry ran out the sliding doors and stopped looking up at Ron's broken window. He started to run again but stopped and looked at the ground.

"Shit," he said in a near audible whisper.

Goyles body was gone.


	9. Wrench In The Machinery

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I wish but wishes don't seem to come true for me...or else I'd own Harry Potter, and I don't sadly

(A/n) hey it's been nearly three or four months since I dropped an update. Sorry my computer has been down for a while. Well enjoy the update I'm trying to get back on track.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Wrench in the Machinery

* * *

(Somewhere outside Malfoy Manner)

The room around was pitch black nothing could be seen but two large eyes scanning the area

Yes…yes the girl is here…Something must be done before he does something to here…Yes I will continue giving updates until-oh no I think he is coming…

* * *

The door flung open and Draco stood arms crossed and a death glare piercing the darkness. "Lumos," He blurted lighting the room. Piacci stood holding the telephone in his hands his eyes bulging out of his head and mouth trembling in fear.

"M-Ma-Master," Piacci stuttered fear was dripping from his voice.

"Piacci what are you doing?" Draco asked knowing the answer. "You would not happen to be telling my plans to people who would wish to destroy me would you?"

Piacci head swung from side to side as he stuttered lie after lie making Malfoy grin evilly. "I knew there was a traitor among me but I had no idea that it would be you Piacci."

"N-no Master has it all wrong," Piacci lied slowly backing up as Malfoy came closer. "Piacci was t-talking to his mother."

Malfoy let out a cold shrill laugh that made Piacci jump. "Idiot what kind of fool do you take me for?"

The fear in Piacci face completely went away and a smile broke through his quivering lip. "The most foolish of fools," Piacci replied softly.

As the words flew from his chapped house elf lips his body began to vibrate rapidly. He reached up and began to rip his skin off tearing it to shreds and as he did this his body grew more and more until he was three feet taller then Draco. Draco stood never taking his eyes away from Piacci and showing no fear. Yellow eyes stared back a hatred of unimaginable portions blazed in his eyes.

"You aren't even a house elf," Draco said still grinning. "And for that matter what are you?"

"I am the most advanced from of an Animagi you have ever seen. You thought you were the most powerful wizard in the world but you had no knowledge that this sort of thing even existed. An Animagi so powerful he could even turn into another human being if he wanted to."

The new Piacci eyed Draco devilishly and continued. "I am an undercover agent Mr. Malfoy I have been one since you first met me. You didn't even know that I was giving my superiors information about you for nearly four years until we had enough to put you away forever."

Draco clutched his waist and burst into laughter. "Oh, oh my I am so sorry," he finally said in between laughs. "You fool I have known about this new animagi since it was first conceived. I funded the wizard that first worked on it." Piacci's eyes lit up and the grin left his face.

"I have an animagi form of my own but it is much too powerful for me to waist my time on you. I could use my simple wand less magic to destroy you."

Piacci was in a rage now his breathing was so hard drops of slob drooled from the sides of his mouth. His chest was heaving trying to catch up with the deep and swift breaths he was taking in. Draco stood calmly before him still chuckling a little.

"Screw waiting for a trial I will kill you myself!" Piacci roared swinging his huge fist at Draco.

"Fool," Draco whispered.

Piacci fist flew towards Draco and smashed into some kind of barrier. The barrier around Draco ruptured slightly and reflected Piacci fist back at him sending him flying backwards near the fireplace.

"I am much more powerful then you or you superiors could have ever conceived in your fragile little minds." Draco commented slowly walking closer.

Draco eyes flashed and Piacci leg was set ablaze, huge yellow and red flames sparked and crackled on his leg. He roared out in pain slapping his leg trying to put it out. Draco folded his arms behind his back and watched curiously as Piacci struggled to put out the flames eating away at his flesh. After Draco tired of that entertainment he walked forward and bent down gripping Piacci by his muscular neck and squeezing tightly.

Piacci tried attacking Draco but all of his attacks magical and physical were deflected off into random areas of the room. "And now," Draco said coldly bringing his face within inches of Piacci. "You die."

Draco's grip tightened around Piacci neck and small pillars began to draw up from his fingers. A burning sensation filled Piacci body as the pillars turned into black charred smoke. Draco somehow was burning Piacci with his hand. Piacci let out cries of agony and pain the made Draco grin more and more as the burning grew more and more every moment. Finally Piacci entire body erupted into flames and Draco stood back watching as Piacci screams slowly died out as he was slowly eaten alive by the flames.

"That looks like it hurts." Draco said laughing at his on little wise crack.

"Draco," a voice came weakly from behind him. Draco turned around.

"Goyle?" Draco questioned his own eye sight. Goyle was struggling to stand up holding tightly to the entrance of the doorway, blood drooling from his entire body and leaking onto Draco's expensive carpet.

"What happened?" Draco finally questioned realizing that he wasn't dreaming.

Goyle eyes blinked heavily. The flames of Piacci body sent strange shadows dancing around Goyle's bruised face. It gave him a mysterious look on his face. Finally he spoke his voice worn and tired and barely audible.

"P-potter," he struggled to say this, the simplest of words. "He isn't dead." He took in a lot of deep breaths. "He killed Crabe."

"WHAT?" Draco screamed louder then Piacci roars. The flames blazing behind him seemed perfect since at the moment Draco seemed like Satan himself to Goyle.

"I thought you and Crabe told me Potter was dead!" he shouted a little lower then before. "You two have completely thrown a wrench in my machinery."

"I-I am sorry," Goyle whispered barely alive.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Goyle." Draco coldly replied. He reached into his suit and pulled out his wand. "Avada Kadvera,"


	10. Preparations

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I wish but wishes don't seem to come true for me...or else I'd own Harry Potter, and I don't sadly

(A/n) hey it's been another couple of months since I dropped an update. But things got hectic this summer.

* * *

Chapter 10 - Preparations

* * *

Harry hauled his pain filled body from the car he had stolen and nearly collapsed on the street. He stood there leaning against the car for a moment barely alive. He remembered at the last moment when he and Ron opened the briefcase that exploded. He apparated barely escaping certain death. He didn't escape entirely unhurt the flames still hit him head on but not enough to kill him. He landed a few blocks away unconscious and when he awoke learned Ron had survived as well.

Now he was here barely able to move his wand destroyed in the blast and he himself slowly dying. 'I won't die,' he thought taking in slower breaths. 'Not before I save Hermione and avenge Ron!' with this thought he limped away from the car and down into a familiar alleyway. Pressing the right combination of stones on the wall he was given access to Diagon Alley.

The entrance closed behind him and he struggled to get to Olivanders to purchase a new wand. He had hopes that there was another phoenix feather in supply but his heart knew there wasn't. People stared at Harry as he limped and dragged his beaten and dirty body down the way to Olivanders but none bothered to help. A huge lumbering figure came from the Leaky Cauldron as Harry limped by. He looked up.

"Hagrid?" he questioned his own vision then everything went black.

* * *

Hermione struggled with her chains pulling at them and hurting her wrist in the process but she did not care. Blood was leaking from her wrists from her struggling so hard. Her black dress was filthy and soggy with dirty water from on the dungeon floor. Her face was dirty but below her eyes were clean streaks. She tossed her head back and began to cry again.

"HARRY!" she bellowed loudly and the tears rushed out more. "HELP ME!"

* * *

Harry snapped awake tossing the sheets off of himself; he jumped to his feet and then realized he was moving without any pain. His bruises were gone and the blood was cleaned from his body. He then realized where he was, the medical ward in Hogwarts. He rushed from the room not realizing all he had on was a hospital gown. As he went for the door he crashed into Hagrid's belly and was flung backwards.

"Slow down there 'Arry slow down." Hagrid said helping Harry to his feet.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. His childhood hero Hagrid was standing before him. He hadn't seen Hagrid since he let Hogwarts all those years ago. He had changed physically his lion's mane of black hair now help several gray streaks here and there and his great girth had downsized but was still huge. He wrapped his arms around Hagrid and embraced him deeply.

Hagrid smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders he was to tall to give a better hug. "'Arry what's wrong?" he asked pulling the fully grown Potter away from his body as if he was a mere child again.

"We have a lot to talk about Hagrid," Harry replied wiping his eyes.

* * *

Draco sat in his office rubbing his chin in deep thought. "I have to find someone to take care of Potter since those incompetent fools Crabe and Goyle failed me." He sat in silence for a moment or two.

"I would hate to have to soil my own hands with Potters blood." He laughed. "I know just what to do. Hire a bounty hunter to kill a hitman, but it cannot be just some normal dope from anywhere."

Draco rubbed his chin for a moment sitting and soaking in the darkness. "I know just the man I want," he finally said smiling.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number he wanted then waited.

"Hello?" the voice came from over the receiver.

"Hello I have a job for you my old friend." Draco said with a sadistic smile.


	11. The Hunter

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I wish but wishes don't seem to come true for me...or else I'd own Harry Potter, and I don't sadly

My thanks to those who reviewed?

Skimbleshanks, The Railway CAT (that's an odd sort of name isn't it?)

Z. Riley

Bella Mia

Your reviews keep my writing & sorry it's been so long since I updated I try to stay on track but outside interference always keeps me from doing my "work" Well enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11 - The Hunter

* * *

The night sky was darker then usual a sign of horrible things to come. It was dotted with faded figures of clouds that looked as though it had been ripped through with a sharp blade of some kind. Stars were thrown here and there providing light where the moon was not able. A roar filled the night sky tearing into the eardrums of any in a miles radius. Black wings swooped above the clouds and a dragon appeared flames billowing from its mouth steam pillars from its nose. Atop the dragon a figure hair mopped and tangled around his face glistening in the night sky a look of hatred on his wrinkled brow. The dragon roared once again then swooped off into the clouds disappearing from eyesight once again.

* * *

"'Arry are you telling me tha truth?" Hagrid was in shock and his face showed nothing less then pure amazement.

"I know it's a lot to take in but-"You dern right it's a lot ter take in 'Arry." Hagrid interrupted Harry.

"Its okay Hagrid none of this involves you at all I just needed someone to vent to someone I trusted." Harry looked at the floor clenching his tapped ribs.

Hagrid stared at Harry wondering how the sweet innocent little boy he had once known turned into a cold blooded murderer along with little retarded Ronald Weasly. How could the two boys become something only hardened Azkaban prisoners had the balls to do? 'Times are changing,' He thought to himself.

"Hagrid," Harry's trembling voice broke into Hagrids deep thought. "Hagrid how is Professor Dumbledore?"

Hagrid said nothing for a while just looked at Harry still shocked at what he had heard from him. "He is fine," he finally said. "But I ouldnt go and visit em if I were you." With that Hagrid stood to his feet towering over the sitting Potter.

"You need yer rest I'll wake you in the mornin fer breakfast." Hagrid dimmed the lights and left the hut he still resided in closing the door quietly behind him.

Harry sat in silence watching the shadows dance for him. The fire in the fireplace warmed his body in a way he never felt as if he was being healed by its warmth. He loved magic it had so many different uses. He thought and daydreamed about the old days when he was younger running around Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and how he dreamed of becoming a professor once he graduated but it wasn't meant to be. He couldn't sleep so he climbed painfully to his feet then left the hut and disappeared into the bushes behind it.

* * *

A familiar sound ripped the air in half as the dragon swooped over Hogwarts and flew over the dark forest. As it flew the figure riding it leapt from its back and fell into the trees landing safely without making a sound. A dark cape fell from his shoulders and covered his body only showing his head. The golden handle of a sword shown from his shoulders diamonds planted in it here and there making little designs.

He stalked through the forest stepping quickly and carefully towards a familiar hut Harry was just in. He turned towards the door of the hut and knocked it open seeing nothing he was looking for he turned around. He looked into the air and then began to walk towards the bushes Harry had just gone through.

"Who are you!?" Hagrids voice bellowed the figure stopped in its tracks and turned facing Hagrid.

The figure held his hand up and sent a purple flash at Hagrid knocking him nearly 10 yards backwards and crashing into the grown not moving. His breathing slowed and his chest was burned and bloody little sparks flaring in his gray beard. The figure stared for a moment then turned and walked through the bushes as quietly as he had come.

* * *

Harry walked through the hallways of Hogwarts looking and remembering all the beauty he had been missing all these years. He touched walls and smiled at the thought of memories long since forgotten.

'Neville fell down those stairs and we tripped Snape there,' memories swelled inside him quickly filling him with joy and he quickly forgot about the pain that was racking his body. 'Madam Pomfrey and Professor Trelawney caught Ginny and I in that closet,' he was filled with a childlike pleasure.

He simply forgot where he was all he knew was this was a place of pure enjoyment and happiness something he had been missing for a long time now. House ghost swooped over watching him and they flew bye some waving happily or telling him he would loose his house points for sneaking around at night. He would just smile and keep on his stroll down memory lane.

He walked around a corner and bumped right into a prefect. He turned and tried to run but the prefect launched a freezing charm that stopped Harry in his tracks. He couldn't move his legs and he remembered now that he had left his wand in Hagrids hut.

"What house are you from?" the prefect questioned. "And why are you wondering around the castle at night half naked? Where you shagging with another student?"

Harry grinned and then burst into a hysterical laughter this is what he had been missing although it did slightly make him feel short to know that he was a grown man and still looked like a child in the mind of a child.

"Oh this is funny is it? Well we'll see how funny it really is when your house looses 50 points." The prefect said. "Step into the light so I can see your face."

'No wonder no one around here knows who I am.' It finally hit Harry none of the ghosts or this prefect could see his face to them he was just another student disobeying Dumbledore's rules and regulations. He had to keep his identity a secret so he could venture around more.

'what to do what to do?' he thought hard looking around but to no avail the footsteps of the prefect drew closer and closer he was busted.

"Who the hell are you?" the prefect blurted out looking clean past Harry. He could not see behind him but a silver wisp flew by his head and collided with the prefect sending him sailing off into the distance not moving.

"Mr. Potter," a voice said in a familiar tone. Long cold string like fingers wrapped themselves on Harry's shoulder sending a cold shiver through his body. Fear swelled inside him for some reason. Harry held out his hand and summoned the prefect's wand to him quickly negating the freezing charm and spinning on his heels pointing the wand at the throat of the man behind him.

"S-Snape?"


	12. Time Grows Slim

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I wish but wishes don't seem to come true for me...or else I'd own Harry Potter, and I don't sadly

Thanks you for being patient on the 12th chapter of Hitman hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it took so long Skimbleshanks hope you enjoy…………

* * *

Chapter 12 - Time Grows Slim

* * *

"Put your wand down Mr. Potter if I wanted to harm you I would have done it a long time ago." Snape said sarcastically.

"No I think I'd rather keep it." Harry said trying to bring back some sarcasm like he used to give Snape in his younger years.

Snape held his hand up. "Expelliarmous," the wand flew off into the darkness.

"You can do wand less magic Snape?" Harry inquired lowering his defenses if Snape had wanted him dead it would have been done he would put trust in him for now.

"As well can you," Snape replied. Harry eyes lit up he thought he had kept his wand less magic a secret. "Don't look so surprised I know a lot more then you know."

"Snape cut the bullshit what are you following me for?" Harry interrupted.

Snapes eyes lit up with excitement. "I see you have grown up Mr. Potter." He grinned. "Well I shall cut the _bullshit _as you say and get to the point. I am a bounty hunter and I've been paid handsomely to eliminate you. It seems you poise a threat to a certain person's future plans."

'Malfoy," Harry thought.

"Yes Mr. Potter it was Draco he seems to fear that you will ruin his _well thought out mysterious _plan so I'm here to kill you."

"Why haven't you done it?" Harry asked. Secretly he was thinking of a plan there had to be some way to strike Snape. Harry wasn't at 100 percent in fact he was nowhere near 100 his ribs were bruised he was growing faint by the moment and Snape was standing before him grinning in his face knowing he was about to get revenge for the seven years of torture he put him through. 'I'll strike when he least expects it. I have to divert his attention.'

"Tell me more Snape, since your about to kill me tell me everything you know about Malfoy." Harry said tightly gripping his ribs he wanted Snape to think he was deafly injured.

"Never dispose an employer's information," he replied coldly. "But on the other hand I hate the both of you equally I'll probably kill him when I'm done with you." A large smile grew from Snapes gagged grin. "Pompous over spoiled brat of a child."

Harry began to breathe harder and hold his ribs and arm to draw Snape into the illusion that he was hurting. Snape unwilling fell for the trick.

"Well I don't really no much about his plans it seems that he has fallen in love with a certain mud blood and plans to wed her." Snapes eyes darted around Harry's face reading his reactions. He was enjoying this to the fullest.

Harry stared carefully into Snapes eyes trying to find some sort of truth. "You lie," he said calmly.

"I wish Mr. Potter but you know me very well from past experiences and I'm not one who cares much for a joke." Snape words bored into Harry's heart and he knew it was true. Harry had heard enough he let his arm fall limply to the side preparing for an attack. He had to use a spell only powerful enough to knock Snape unconscious killing him would stir the house ghosts and paintings.

He slowly began a count down as he counted Snape continued to speak but his words weren't reaching Harry. 5……4……3……2… "Don't do it Mr. Potter." Those words caught him in his tracks.

"I'm no fool my young friend I know you plan to attack me but it wont work you simply don't have the energy to pose any sort of threat at this moment." Snape was wrong. Harry stuck quickly muttering blasting charm and hitting him in the chest. Snape sailed backwards and hit the ground, rolled to his stomach and didn't move.

'I have to get out of here,' Harry turned and began to limp off into the darkness.

* * *

Malfoy folded his arms behind his back as he stalked around his room his mind rushing around him. He was concentrating heavily on something. The room was dimly lit only by two floating candles and a small fire flickering from time to time to show it still had life.

'That fool had better not fail,' Draco thought to himself. 'I have so much riding on this. If I don't wed the mud blood on the blood moon I'll never be immortal.'

The door behind him opened carefully and a figure stalked in slowly. His familiar silver hair was now grey looking and dead. Wrinkles dotted his forehead along with small discolored points pointed here and there. His hands were wrapped around a golden walking stick at the top was a dragon fetus trapped in a glass like container.

"Draco you need rest," the words were dragged and tired followed by coughs.

"Father I don't want to risk it I could have taken Potter out myself." Draco turned to face his aged father.

Lucious laughed evilly. "You and I both know Potter is more powerful then you or I," Draco looked away. "Snape alone isn't meant to kill Potter only to weaken him more and buy us time. Potter will surely kill Snape that is for certain and if he makes it to us he will be too weak to pose a threat."

Draco looked off into the distance then stared out the window. "I am more powerful the Potter but I won't risk not gaining my power I'll be dammed if I grow old and wither like you." A sadistic grin spread across Draco's face.

"You will get yours my son," Lucious said turning to leave the room. "Time grows slim for us all."

* * *

Hermione was shaken back to life from her dreams only to find she really was chained to a wall in a leaky dungeon under the Malfoy estate. She looked around the room eyes darting for some kind of something to help aid her escape. But she knew her efforts were futile she had looked around the room thousands of times.

Her eyes filled with tears that streamed down her dirty face leaving river like trails. "Ron, Harry help me please…"

* * *

Harry limped towards Hagrids hut. "No Hagrid!" He rushed over to the large body lying in the grass damp from dew. The fire in Hagrids jagged beard had taken it down till it nearly was nothing left. The blood had dried and crusted around his giant chest the wood was a crucial one. The big man took breaths nearly 15 seconds apart he was dying.

"Snape," Harry growled voice full of venom. "I'll kill that bastard!"

"If that is what you wish then stand up and let's get this over with Mr. Potter." Harry turned Snape standing right behind him arms folded in the usual manner across his chest.

"You die here tonight Snape." Harry said coldly.

"No Mr. Potter you are wrong three times tonight." Snape unfolded his arms and stalked forwards. "You were wrong once thinking I could be defeated by such a pathetic blasting charm."

Harry stood up. "It was only to buy me time to escape."

"You are wrong about where one will die tonight it will not be here." He stopped a mere inches from Harry's face. Harry could smell the disgusting sourness of his breath. "And you were wrong about who will die here tonight."

As the word tonight crept its way from Snapes lips a loud roar ripped the sky. Flames ignited the night sky and lit the area. The dragon Snape had been riding swooped down low gripping Harry in its mighty grasp Snape leapt up and landed in the seat.

"Mr. Potter don't struggle my pet wont kill you I'm simply taking you to a place where I can battle you undisturbed." Snape words leaked from his mouth juicing with joy. "I've been waiting for years for a chance to kill you I want to enjoy it to the fullest."

* * *

(During the conversation between Draco and Lucious)

No…of course…I've been observing the estate for days I'm sure of it…no…I'll make my move later…I need more evidence for a conviction…of course…she's my top priority…no its nothing personal simply my job…I'll call you back his father just entered there room…


	13. Battle

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and its characters in any way shape or form

(A/n) I have to apologize for taking so long to update a new chapter…it's been almost 2 or 3 years lol. I went through a lot the past years had to get my life together but I'm back now & I will try to update a new chapter every week. But for now here it is chapter 13 hope you enjoy…

* * *

Chapter 13 – Battle

* * *

Hermione leaned up against the dirty cold stone grey wall. The leaking water that dripped constantly into the puddle below didn't bother her anymore. She didn't know exactly how long she had been locked inside but it felt like years. The rats that came and nibbled at her food no longer bothered her as well she had finally accepted she might die in this horrid dungeon.

Rapid thoughts about Ron and Harry's death replayed in her mind over and over. She hated them for putting her in her current position but she would never wish death upon anyone. Dried crusted velvet blood streaks lined her arm from trying to work her wrists out of the heavy metal chains.

The door lock began to make noise alerting her that some one was messing around with it. She didn't think anything of it; it was probably just _'feeding time'_. The door opened allowing light to rush in and warm her bruised and worn body but a shadowy figure blocked some of it casting a creepy shadow in the cell.

"Are you alive Ms. Granger?" she recognized Draco's voice immediately. She didn't want to reply she wanted to utter a killing curse and murder him.

"I'm alive," she murmured in a barely audible voice. Draco stepped forward so she could see him. He was grinning slightly dressed in a beautiful robe and slippers.

"Release her," he finally said after staring at her for a moment. "Take her upstairs bathe her clean her wounds and take her shopping." He reached up to touch her face but Hermione moved from his grip. "I'm sorry I had to punish you darling but that lamp did hurt."

She spit. "It warms my soul more then freedom to know it hurt you," Hermione blurted out.

Draco laughed off the comment. "I will see you at dinner my dear," he replied then left the cell. A few new house elves's entered the cell and began freeing Hermione's arms. She eyed them carefully and noticed Piacci was missing.

"Do any of you know where Piacci is?" she asked quickly in a low whisper.

"Piacci gone," was the only response she got before they lead her out of her prison.

* * *

The morning sun began to peek its sparkling face over the mountains, dawn was approaching. Light began to spread and dash around the landscape calling out to all life begging it to awaken and indulge in the warmth it sent forward. Harry was still gripped tightly in the dragons grasp breathing heavily thinking of a plan. He had at least one clip left in his jacket and the prefect's wand from earlier. He looked at the sun as it dragged itself higher into the sky warming his beaten and tattered body. The great beast flapped his mighty wings and swooped down towards an empty grassy clearing finally releasing Harry down into the soft damp grass.

He quickly rolled to his feet and reloaded his desert eagle and drew his…well the prefect from the night before wand. He scouted the area looking for cover or something that can assist him in the battle against Snape. He has never seen Snape actually duel aside from that short quarrel with Gilroy Lockhart during his second year, he had no clue what to expect. The dragon flew upward letting flames spew from his mouth and out into the morning sky roaring loudly as it did so. Harry noticed Snape leap from its back and sail towards the clearing landing quietly a few feet away.

"Can you hear me Potter?" Snape questioned in his usual tone.

"Let's get this over with Snape," Harry replied coldly. "I really have nothing else to say to you. We both know why we are here and what we are here to do."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Potter," Snape said grinning. "I do wish you the best of luck in our little battle."

Harry stood to his feet gripping his pistol and wand tightly. Running different scenarios in his mind and quickly abandoning the ones that ended in his death. Snape reached his hand behind him and unsheathed his sword the long blade glistened in the early morning sunlight. Harry noticed it had words he couldn't make out from his current distance inscribed on it. They both stood for a moment staring each other down counting seconds in their heads until the fight they had both been aching for would begin.

Wind blew the grass in wild directions swooping to and fro pulling loose blades up to dance with it in the sky. Snapes long coat swayed slightly in the wind then was pulled from him floating off into the distance. His black outfit sent shivers up Harry's spine for some strange reason it looked like something an executioner would wear.

"Your sense of style hasn't changed over the years Snape," Harry said laughing but Snape did not reply. He grinned slightly then dashed forward tearing towards Harry chuckling the whole way.

Harry pointed his wand at his gun and muttered some type of spell. The gun began to shine brightly and sparkle like several diamonds. Snape stopped in his tracks and covered his eyes. "What the hell?" he mumbled.

Harry began to fire sending bullets surrounded by magical energy speeding towards Snape. The bullets flew forward but were deflected by Snapes swords quick rapid movements. Harry was shocked the sword was enchanted by some form of magic that allowed it to protect Snape from attacks.

"Oblivion," Snape smirked with these words. His sword pointed forward and released the powerful memory erase charm Harry had learned years ago. "Expelliarmous," Harry easily deflected the spell then began to fire more bullets at Snape.

The sword began dashing around deflecting bullets again but a blasting charm sped past and collided with Snape sending him to one knee. "I see the weakness in your sword," Harry began. "You have enchanted it with a protection spell so you can fight your enemy and be protected at the same time, but it cannot stop too many attacks at once."

Snape began applauding. "Very observant Mr. Potter," he complimented. "Safelem Oroarno," the sword fired a huge ball of flame at Harry. "But you didn't notice that the sword is also my wand."

Harry barely dodged the mighty fireball he was so distracted by Snape's words. 'How in the hell can that sword be his wand?' he thought.

"LET'S END THIS POTTER!" Snape shouted wrapping his hand around the sword handle then dashing towards Harry.

"Trafigorous metallus," after Harry muttered these words his wand began to extend and shape like a sword. He immediately blocked Snapes swift slash and side stepped firing a bullet into Snapes leg forcing him to stumble back.

"How'd you transmute your wand into a sword?" Snape asked breathing heavily. Blood leaked from his fresh gun shot wound in his leg.

"Lets end this," Harry's eyes burned with a flame unlink any other Snape had ever seen. For the first time in his life he felt fear…felt like maybe he might die today.

"Valetay incantarto," Snape shouted releasing a blasting charm at Harry. "Die Potter!" the blasting charm began to fire rapidly from his sword sending several shots around the grassy clearing. Harry dodged them all then released a few charms and bullets himself. After a moment of rapidly firing blasting charms at each other they both ceased fire breathing heavily.

Sweat poured down their heads and fell to the ground feeding the thirsty grass below them. Patches of grass were missing in the clearing from all the magical charms that had burned into them. They were both tired now and at a stalemate. Both only had one option left…

"Avada Kadvera!" they both shouted at the same time. Both killing curses collided in the middle of the clearing and began a power struggle. The grass around them began to whip and swirl violently as the magical build up from the power struggle grew in the area. It swelled, twisted, and grew burning some portions of the clearing to a charred crisp.

"P-Potter," Snape stammered. The power struggle was draining magical energy from them and everything around them. Harry held his ground firmly gripping his wand with both hands taking slow steps forward towards Snape. The closer they got the larger the buildup grew it was warm inside the buildup cleanly drying up the bullet beads of sweat on their foreheads.

Harry looked Snape in his eyes staring him down. "Good bye Snape," he said coldly. Harry spun in a three-sixty motion dodging the small explosion of magical energy. He aimed pointed and fired the entire clip in Snapes direction.

"Avada Kadvera!" he shouted sending the killing curse speeding towards Snape quickly behind the bullets. Snapes eyes grew large and hollow as he watched his sword block the bullets and noticed the killing curse speeding towards him. Harry stood to his feet and breathed deeply to calm his breathing. He stared at Snapes motionless body for a moment before turning around to walk away.

A familiar loud roar pierced the air as Snapes dragon swooped from nowhere breathing fire down in Harry's direction. Harry quickly rolled to the side and pointed his wand towards Snapes body. "Wingardium Leviousa!" Snapes sword floated quickly into the air. Harry pointed his wand towards the dragon sending the sword speeding towards it. The dragon flapped its wings to turn around for a second attack as it did the sword stabbed into its chest. The dragon's usual roar escaped his mouth with a different tone to it, a tone of pain. It crashed into the ground moments later slowly dying.

Harry took one final look at the area around him them walked towards the forest disappearing quickly.

* * *

(Outside of Malfoy Manor)

Yes…Ms. Granger is fine…the blood moon is in a few more days…Piacci is dead…I will infiltrate when they go shopping…bugged the house…understood sir…


	14. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter and its characters in any way shape or form

* * *

Thankz 2 those who are still reading this story review or not

Snurre Tom von der Eisenbahn (Thankz 4 the review lol u really kno how 2 make a writer feel good bout his work…& I'm glad u understand the point of fan fiction its not to follow the same path as the books or movies. I write them to make what I want to happen, happen…well I wanted to keep the tone the same but I'm glad u noticed the mood changed. You'll see what I'm doing with it in later chapters & you'll have to wait to see who the mole is)

* * *

Chapter 14: The Plot Thickens

* * *

Ron blinked his eyes carefully attempting to adjust to the bright light in the hospital. He couldn't move any part of his body just yet but he was alive after surviving a bomb explosion then slamming into a brick wall and a gunshot wound to the collar bone. However he didn't feel thoroughly happy about the situation Harry was still dead and he was in no shape to exact his revenge on Malfoy.

Hatred burned at Ron's very essence, revenge and anger twisted his thoughts. The burning anger forced his temperature to rise and beads of sweat to dot his forehead and exposed body. His muscles tensed and tightened as he attempted to move with no results. Finally he gave in and decided to bide his time. He would heal and when that time came revenge would be his.

"Malfoy will die," he whispered softly to himself.

* * *

Hermione walked reluctantly with Malfoy through the mall she couldn't complain after all she was being showered with free gifts. Malfoy was buying her whatever she laid her eyes on for more then two second whether she liked it or not. She couldn't count how many bags she had on her or stuffed into the car but she was going to have a field day when she returned to Malfoy manor.

She wished she could run away or shout for help but Malfoy had already set her straight about trying to escape or anything along those lines. He owned the mall…

"Are you enjoying yourself dear?" Draco questioned with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

She eyed him suspiciously before answering. "Seeing as how I was kidnapped watched my best friends die in an explosion was trapped in a dungeon for days and am now being treated to a shopping spree," she paused and looked at her belongings. "I would love to kill you right now."

"Then I'm doing my job," Draco shot back laughing afterwards. "Would you like that dress there my dear?"

Hermione looked up and noticed a beautiful black lace dress hanging in the window above it seemed to outshine everything in its path. She wanted it Malfoy could see in her reaction she wanted it.

"Its yours," he said after a few moments. She turned her attention to Malfoy looking at him and really taking him in trying to decide if his sweet words and money spending was genuine or just a ruse.

"Thank you," she finally replied. Her thoughts swirled around her head he had locked her in a dungeon killed a house elf murdered Harry and Ron and now was being the sweetest person in the world to her. She had to play her cards right and bide her time before she made any move to escape.

* * *

(Malfoy Manor while Draco is out with Hermione)

Room 5 is clear…bugs planted…camera's set up…moving on to next room…I've found something…oh my god…we have to stop Malfoy…I'm taking this paper as evidence…understood Sir I wont tamper with anything…moving on now…

* * *

_"Very well but I would very much like to know the name of the woman I am to kidnap." Harry said hurriedly._

_"Ah yes of course, of course. Her name is Hermione Granger."_

……

_"ASSASINS MS. GRANGER DOWN!" one of the guards screamed pushing her backwards to the guards behind. One of them grabbed her up and carried her back to the plane._

……

_ Harry walked to side of the plane and pointed at the closed door. "Alohamora." He said and it popped open quickly._

……

_"No!" Hermione shouted. In an instant she had pulled her wand from her thigh and pointed it. "Veletay incantarto!"_

_"Expelliarmous," Harry easily deflected the blasting charm and summoned her wand from her hands. "You were nervous. Nervous makes one easy to defeat." He said pointing his phoenix feather wand at her. "Please come with me."_

……

_The seat turned around and a blonde man was sitting there grinning wildly. His figures had changed very much he was more of a man now and looked like his father in some ways. Hermione nearly fainted._

_"m-malfoy?" she gasped._

_Harry and Ron shot each other desperate looks. Ron gave Harry a frightened look but then they remember that Draco didn't know it was them otherwise they would have been dead upon entering the building._

……

_"Ron," Harry thought for a moment. "You know it was more then just another job. We just condemned Hermione to death and it's supposed to be just another job? How foolish can someone be it was more then a job it was." Harry trailed off no word could express what he was feeling._

_Silence filled the elevator for a moment. "It's to late now," Harry finally broke the silence. "It's too late," tears began to flush down more quickly now._

Harry snapped to attention and sat up quickly. His body was drenched in sweat along with Hagrids floor. He hadn't stopped having nightmares about the past few events since he agreed to kidnap Hermione. It haunted him and was slowly tearing him up inside. He looked over at Hagrid making sure his old friend was still breathing. Everything seemed fine something about the fire burning inside the hut healed wounds. The horrific burn Snape had left on Hagrid's great chest was slowly patching itself up and Harry knew Hagrid would be fine.

"I got him for you Hagrid," Harry said softly placing his hand on the big mans shoulder. "And now I have a job to finish."

Harry got up and put his torn and raggedy suit on he had nothing else after all. He searched around for something to eat and upon finding something began to cook it. After a while a soft knock tapped against Hagrid's great door.

"Hagrid," Harry spun around eyes staring at the door so hard it nearly burned through. He knew that voice and for some reason he was terrified. "Hagrid?" the voice repeated.

* * *

(Ministry of Magic)

"HE IS RISKING HIS LIFE!" someone shouted. Two figures where locked inside a darkened room arguing heavily about something.

"He knew the risks of this mission," the other replied coldly. "Infiltrating Malfoy Manor isn't something a lot of people rush to do."

"So you are telling me we cannot send any type of backup to assist him?"

"Not just yet we don't have enough evidence to convict either Malfoy on any charges."

"How dare you," hatred leaked from the figures voice. "You and I both know what they are plotting to do on the Blood Moon and if we allow that to happen nobody will be able to stop them."

The room fell silent for a minute. "We need more evidence," the other replied after a moment.

"I cannot do this," the figure grabbed up his coat and walked towards the door. "You will have to live with this if their plans become reality." He left the room quickly leaving the other to his thoughts.

"Good job," a familiar voice leaked its poison into the air. Lucious Malfoy stepped from the shadows placing his hand on the other figures shoulder. "You are playing your role perfectly."

"The polyjuice potion might wear off,"

"Well then I suggest you get more my friend as long as they think you are Cornelius Fudge we can keep them off our trail until our plans are done." Malfoy replied.

"What would happen if they found out I wasn't Fudge?" the fake asked. "What if the potion runs out and they find out I'm just a house elf?"

"Then you'll die," Malfoy's words leaked with cold evil. He grinned then disappeared into the shadows leaving the fake Cornelius Fudge to dwell in his thoughts.

* * *

The door to Hagrid's hut opened slowly and familiar eyes stared back at Harry, eyes that looked straight through him in their usually manor searching his soul and somehow knowing everything.

"Hello Harry," he hadn't heard his name said like that since he left Hogwarts. He sort of missed it, wished it could happen more often.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Harry finally replied. They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity Harry was standing before his hero once again.

Dumbledore finally broke the silence. "Harry I know everything," Harry opened his mouth to speak but Dumbledore interrupted him. "There isn't much time Hagrid will be fine but you must stop Malfoy."

Harry didn't understand how Dumbledore knew anything or what he knew but he didn't care he was going to listen.

"Take these," Dumbledore handed Harry his invisibility cloak then pulled his phoenix feather wand for his sleeve.

"My wand!" Harry exclaimed. "How did you-"that is not important right now Harry." Dumbledore interrupted. "If Malfoy completes his plans he will become immortal and not even I will be able to stop them."

"Immortal?" Harry stammered on the word. "What do you mean? How can he do that?"

"There is a legend Harry," Dumbledore began. "If a pure blood wizard sacrifices the blood of a loved one and marries a half breed under the light of the Blood Moon during the third strike of midnight immortality will be blessed unto them. Malfoy seeks to find if this legend is true. "

Harry's eyes where opened and all the blanks in the puzzle began to fill out. Malfoy was going to marry Hermione and become immortal. He had hired Ron and himself intentionally from the beginning so he could take them out with the bomb. If Harry and Ron where dead there wouldn't be anyone that could stop him from accomplishing his goal. Dumbledore interrupted Harry's thoughts once again; he was doing a lot of that tonight.

He held out his hand and handed Harry a sack of flu powder. Harry nodded his head then turned to Hagrid's fireplace. He paused then turned around staring at Dumbledore. "Thank you professor," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"Call me Albus," Dumbledore replied. Harry smiled then leapt into the flame disappearing. "Good luck Mr. Potter,"


	15. The Question

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters sadly

(a/n) it seems like I always have to take long breaks before I can come back to finish stories. I don't think writing is something you should rush you know let it come naturally…lol 5 years is a long time but hey it's a good story so far right people?

* * *

Chapter 15 – The Question

* * *

(Somewhere near Malfoy Manor)

Its fine…no I'm not in need of backup as it is…yes he has been acting strange lately…none of my affair I'm tied up enough watching the Malfoy's…he & Granger have returned…no nothing so far…I will…

Cornelius Fudge walked slowly from his desk and towards his fireplace, his office was dimly lit & eerily quiet. He reached down and gripped a piece of wood to throw into the fire. As he tossed it into the flames they burst upwards sending him stumbling back a figure flew from the fireplace & landed on the floor.

Fudge eyed the crawling figure carefully reaching for his wand. "Potter?" he said curiously.

Harry stood to his feet brushing himself off staring at Fudge in silence for a moment. "Hello," he finally murmured.

Fudge slowly lowered his wand and returned it to his side. "What can I help you with Mr. Potter?" he asked, the curious tone still dripped from his voice his words seemed to tremble as he spoke them.

Harry noticed Fudge was sweating profusely and fidgeting a lot but he paid it no mind. "Fudge I'm sure you are monitoring the Malfoy's movements & actions," he began. "I was curious as to why you haven't attempted to stop him."

"Harry my boy you must understand the Malfoy situation is a delicate one not something that can be rushed into," Fudge turned and moved towards his desk as he spoke. "Evidence must be gathered, legal rights have to be respected I-"am a coward." Harry interrupted him.

Fudges eyes lit up but he said nothing. "Draco and his death eater father are attempting to become immortal and you let it happen because of legal rights?" Harry's words flew like darts & struck Cornelius Fudge in the heart. "Do you think Malfoy respects the legal rights of those he murders?"

Silence…Fudge said nothing just stood and listened, his movements where becoming noticeably awkward and he himself seemed not himself to Harry. He secretly moved his hand towards his wand.

"Fudge what is the matter with you?" he asked moving slowly towards his desk. Fudge was now shaking violently he had taken his seat and continued to shake. Sweat rushed down his head and neck soaking his body. He clenched the edges of his chair digging into the fabric and cushion, Harry drew his wand.

"Fudge," he repeated sternly. "Answer me." The phoenix feather wand pointed forward.

Fudges skin began to melt. He reached up fearfully and began trying to pull it back up to no avail. "Oh no, oh no." he cried out scrambling around his desk looking for something. His skin continued to melt away and he began to shrink in size becoming green as this happened.

"A fraud?" Harry whispered as he watched the polyjuice potion wear off before his eyes. The potion finally wore off completely and an elf was left standing there fear spread across his face. "WHERE IS CORNELIUS FUDGE?" Harry demanded.

"I, I don't know." The elf stammered. Harry fired a blasting charm inches away from it making the elf jump. "I don't know!" it shouted again. "The Malfoy's only gave me instructions to-"AVADA KADVERA!" the elf collapsed to the ground dead.

'What the hell?' Harry gripped his wand tight and spun around quickly. "Who's there?" he bellowed.

A familiar mysterious laughter filled the room. The shadows seemed to expand like evil shadows reaching out to Harry. "Lumus," Harry fired the charm around the room sending light all around.

Lucius Malfoy stepped slowly from a shadow. "Harry Potter it has been some time since I've seen you." He said as if he cared for the pleasure Harry however fired a blasting charm at his feet signaling him not to move.

"Ah Mr. Potter please," Lucius said dryly. "If I had wanted to fight you the killing curse would have hit you instead of the elf." Harry didn't lower his wand. "Potter it turns out I need you," Malfoy finally broke the silence. "For what I cannot say but the time for us to battle is not now."

"I'm tired of your deceptive games," Harry cut in. "you and your son are going to die." Malfoy began to laugh.

"I highly doubt that Potter," he replied. As he spoke his body began to fade like the wind he was apparting. "We will meet again soon Potter."

Harry stood in the office alone confused and alone his thoughts and heartbeat the loudest things in the room.

* * *

Hermione dashed and darted around her room emptying the dozens of bags she had brought home from the mall. Dresses, purses, shoes, jewelry, makeup, and other things a woman would love to have purchased for her. Diamonds sparkled as she removed them from the bags and tried them on. Gucci and Prada handbags, dresses made by designers she couldn't pronounce it was heaven.

'Why would Malfoy do all of this?' she wondered as she spun around in the mirror modeling a dress and earrings.

The door opened behind her and Malfoy entered the room grinning from ear to ear. "Hello my dear," he nearly whispered. Hermione spun around quickly.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," she replied returning to her gifts.

"Well," Malfoy began. "I have a question I need to ask you my dear."

* * *

(Hagrids Hut)

"Harry will need his best friends help if he is to defeat both Malfoy's," Dumbledore explained to Hagrid.

Hagrid had begun to recover nicely from the wounds, the now deceased, Severus Snape had caused him. "So send em some type of magical assistance then," Hagrid replied and Dumbledore looked away. "I know ya'd be breakin the laws and whatnot but I feel this is a wee bit more important."

"You're right," Dumbledore replied. "You're right Hagrid."

* * *

Hermione's eyes lit up and her hands covered her mouth as she watched Draco kneel before her reaching for his pocket. She knew what was coming.

"Hermione," Draco began. "Will you marry me?"

She gasped for air and looked around the room waving herself with her hand. She jumped around a little and giggled like a little schoolgirl. Draco had her.

"NO!!!" she bellowed nearly knocking Draco off his feet. "You think I would marry you and forget what you've done just because you bought me some expensive gifts?"

Draco laughed. "Oh no my dear I didn't," he replied coldly. "The gifts are so you can look nice you're going to marry me regardless." He waved his hand over her face and Hermione collapsed to the ground. "I just wanted to have a laugh,"


	16. Dumbledore & Weasly

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters sadly

(A/n) I would like to take a moment & thank Snurre Tom von der Eisenbahn…you're the most loyal reader I have. How long have you been reading my tales…almost 5 or 6 years? God…thanks for the loyalty. I'm planning on making this a 20 Chapter fiction so guess what!!! Start the countdown to the end cause this is Chapter 16…

* * *

Chapter 16 – Dumbledore & Weasly

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of Fudges office staring at nothing in particular. He was deep in thought, contemplating all the angles of this twisted plot. His mind couldn't fully wrap around it, something was missing. 

"The real Fudge," Harry whispered to himself, his eyes darting around the room. "If I was that bastard Malfoy where would I hide the Minister of Magic?" He asked himself.

* * *

A cool breeze floated over Ron's face stirring him to consciousness. He slowly peeled his eyelids apart & noticed a figure standing in his darkened room. His vision was still blurry from sleeping; he couldn't quite make out who it was. 

"I think visiting hours are over," he said in a sleepy tone attempting to sit up but failing.

"Ah Mr. Weasly," the figure said after a moment. "It's nice to see you still retain your sense of humor in such trying times."

"P-Professor Dumbledore?" Ron stammered.

"Hello Mr. Weasly?" Dumbledore replied. "How are you feeling this beautiful evening?"

"Is this another dream Professor?" Ron questioned.

"Another dream?" Dumbledore sounded confused. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

Ron nodded his head. "Of course you don't," he replied. "I had a dream I met you a few nights ago."

"Ah well I assure you Mr. Weasly I am as real as your injuries." Dumbledore said with a slight grin.

"Very funny," Ron snapped back wincing in pain as he attempted to move again. "To what do I owe this great honor of a visit from Albus Dumbledore?"

"I'm here to assist you & Mr. Potter in your mission." Dumbledore replied easily.

"Harry is alive?!?!" Ron sat completely up ignoring the pain shooting through his ribs and chest.

"Mr. Potter is very much alive & attempting to kill Malfoy as we speak," Dumbledore said. "But he will need your help."

"I see," Ron fell back onto the bed roughly. "But as you can see I'm a bit incapable of movement right now."

"I've brought a few magical remedies to speed up your recovery." Dumbledore waved his hand and several canisters & tubes appeared on a counter next to Ron's hospital bed.

"Thank you professor," Ron said reaching over grabbing up a canister, peeling it open and consuming its contents.

"So what exactly is going on" he questioned in between chewing and breathing.

"The Malfoy's are attempting to become immortal," Dumbledore replied. "Ms. Granger's life is in danger."

Ron eyed Dumbledore in a suspicious manner. "Well Headmaster," he began. "If both of my best friends are in trouble I have to help."

"Good Mr. Weasly," Dumbledore replied. "Hurry drink up and we'll leave."

"Leave Professor Dumbledore?" Ron was confused he was hospitalized after all; they wouldn't just let him walk out of the building.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied easily looking at the window. "And please Mr. Weasly, call me Albus."

* * *

Draco's doors flew open, his father stalked into the room eyeing him hard. "Potter was at Fudges office," Lucious informed him. 

"WHAT!?!?" Draco erupted; his skin immediately flushed red as if he was going to explode.

"And the polyjuice potion wore off in front of him," Lucious added.

The side of the wall exploded outwards flames ripping out into the hallway. Draco stepped through the rubble and smoke rage seeping from his body heating the air.

"So he knows fully of my plans and our deception?" he asked although he knew the answer. "Fine,"

He turned and walked back through the hole he had just created. He began rubbing his chin deep in thought, slowly stalking back and forth.

* * *

(Somewhere outside Malfoy Manor) 

Yes…his father just told him…So the real Fudge is missing…Keep it under wraps…I'll locate him myself…Granger has been moved since…Yes…Yes sir…


	17. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters sadly

* * *

Chapter 17 – Beginning of the End

* * *

Draco walked somewhat happily down the hallway rubbing his hand through his hair. He was decked in high ranking military attire that was covered in medals he had not won. Everything matching from his head to his toe, a beautiful dark brown, and a few guards followed him.

"I need you all on high alert," he instructed his guards. "Harry Potter might try to make an appearance."

The guards nodded their heads and loaded their guns; some even pulled wands from their coats.

* * *

(Somewhere outside Malfoy Manor)

I have no choice…sir I can clearly see the ceremony beginning…I cannot stand by…understood sir…I will stand down & await further orders…

The figure that had been stalking the Malfoy's for days disconnected communications. He grunted heavily and began to move forward towards a bright light up ahead.

* * *

A large door pushed open and two large men stepped out into the courtyard, one was carrying Hermione on his shoulders. The courtyard was wide and oval shaped, its edges lined with huge torches casting an eerie light over the area. Shadows danced back and forth adding to the creepy feeling the area gave off.

The men walked to the side and placed Hermione on a bench then took his place. The same door pushed open and Lucious Malfoy entered the courtyard, covered in a dark robe that seemed to reflect the universe itself. Stars, suns and planets flowed around his robe in a beautiful display.

Several armed guards followed him out of the door and took their respective positions. Lucious walked off into the shadows and appeared to be talking on a phone or something.

* * *

Harry ducked his head low barely dodging the sight of a camera. He army crawled across a grassy area, through some bushes until he reached a window. He gave a quick flick from his wrist and the window pushed open giving him entrance.

"Just my luck," he said realizing he climbed right into a room with two guards in it. He quickly flung one of them into the wall with wand-less magic then ducked from gunshots being fired.

He reached for his wand & pointed it from around the table. "Expelliarmous," the gun flew from the man's hands. Harry then stood up and casually fired a blasting charm finishing the guard.

He quickly darted from the room and out into the open hallway, looked left then right and ran right. Harry immediately came dipping back around the corner followed by several gunshots. He quickly fired a blasting charm through the roof and jumped up through the hole escaping.

* * *

Draco finally opened the door and joined his father in the courtyard, closely followed by more guards. "Awaken Hermione," he instructed then walked over to where his father was.

"Is everything going according to plan?" he questioned.

"Yes," Lucious replied. "Guards stationed throughout the premises and several here with us."

"Anything yet?" Draco asked.

"No," Lucious replied. "Nothing as of yet." He walked closer to his son. "They've been instructed to bring the cauldron immediately upon your request."

Draco smiled big brightening the area with his pearly whites. "Good, good. I don't think anything could mess this up right now." He turned and watched the guards bringing a now conscious Hermione to her feat.

"Weasly is half dead, Dumbledore is blind to the situation, Cornelius Fudge is locked away in my study, Granger is here with us, and Potter is nowhere to be seen." Draco added laughing slightly to himself.

"HANDS UP!"

Draco and his father turned around to see two wands pointed at their faces. Draco looked up and eyed the figure for a moment; he knew his face but couldn't remember from where.

"Nobody move!" the figure bellowed. "Team move in," he then instructed over a com link.

12 other figures appeared from the edges of the courtyard wands and guns pointed. They drew down on Malfoy's guards and motioned for them to circle up in the middle.

"Free Ms. Granger and arm her," the figure instructed.

"Longbottom?" Draco grumbled finally realizing who the figure was. "Neville Longbottom."

"Agent Longbottom to you scum," Neville shot back poking his wand into Draco's forehead.

"Agent Longbottom," Lucious repeated questioning his own ears. "What a peculiar name."

"Shut up!" Neville shouted. "I've watching you both for months, gathering evidence for our case against you both."

"Under who's orders?" Lucious demanded.

"Cornelius Fudge," Neville replied.

"Impossible!" Lucious snarled. "We've had Fudge captured for months; the Fudge giving your orders was a house elf."

"Minister of Magic or house elf I was given orders and have been carrying them out. I've been watching you long before you kidnapped Ms. Granger." Neville shot back.

Hermione rushed up behind Draco and slapped him hard in the face. "PIG! DISGUSTING PIG!" she slapped him again until Draco finally elbowed her in the cheek knocking her down.

Lucious fired a blasting charm into Neville's chest sending him flying off into the bushes. Draco turned and did the same to the nearest agent; his guards began fighting with Neville's agents.

"It seems you spoke to soon," Lucious said grinning at his son.

"Never suspected Longbottom to become something useful in life," Draco replied. "And he's dealt with anyway."

Draco caught a blasting charm in his shoulder and flew forward several feet. Neville stepped onto the courtyard edge and leapt down kicking Lucious in the face. He quickly drew down on Lucious, pointing a wand at his throat.

His agents behind him where in an all out brawl with Malfoy's guards. Blasting charms, bullets, and bloody bodies lined the area as the few that remained fought for survival.

"Longbottom is it?" Lucious questioned with a laugh. "The headlines will read Agent Longbottom killed in action."

"Agent Longbottom," Neville grumbled stabbing his wand into Malfoy's Adams apple choking him for a moment. "You're lucky my orders are not to kill you."

Neville turned around just in time to catch Draco's fist in his face. Draco then opened his palm and slowly moved it upwards lifting Neville into the air. Neville was paralyzed floating upwards only able to move his head.

"How dare you invade my privacy fouling my area of residence with your putrid presence!" Draco hissed, pure hatred dripping from every word as he stalked closer to Neville still holding him mid air.

"w-what…in t-the…" Neville struggled to even speak he was astonished by Malfoy's power.

"You have done nothing but prolong the inevitable," Draco said now mere inches from Neville's face. "Away with you." He flicked his wrist and forced Neville's body into the concrete lining of the courtyard cracking it slightly.

Neville coughed up blood immediately upon impact and his arms fell limply to the ground. "Advada Kadvera," the killing curse struck his already unconscious body finishing the job. Lucious Malfoy laughed and put his wand back into his robs.

Draco turned and saw the battle still going on behind them. "Let me see your wand father." Lucious reached the wand over and Draco placed it at his neck.

"ALL OF YOU AGENTS DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS LONGBOTTOM!"

The battle quickly drew to a close as the agent noticed Neville Longbottoms dead corpse lying on the ground. Malfoys guards quickly picked up their weapons and shot all the agents killing them in the middle of the courtyard.

Only six of the Malfoys guards were still alive the rest lay dead along with the 12 agents and Neville Longbottom. Blood and guts was sprayed and stained around the entire courtyard.

"Such a bloody mess," Lucious said sounding disgusted.

"You pick up Hermione and make sure she's alright," Draco quickly instructed. "The rest of you push those bodies to the edge of the courtyard and run water over the blood."


	18. Stalemate

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters sadly

* * *

Chapter 18 – Stalemate

* * *

Harry wiped his forehead off and reloaded the clip in his gun. He stepped over the three bloody bodies lying in the hallway and started jogging forward. He finally reached another door and used his wand to unlock it.

'Please don't be full of more fucking guards,' he thought angrily in his head. He slowly pushed the door open and pointed his gun forward.

"Cornelius Fudge!" Harry exclaimed rushing to the old mans side. He quickly pulled the tape from around his mouth and loosed his binds.

"Thank Merlin," the Minister of Magic said dryly. "Malfoy is-"I already know," Harry interrupted him.

"Can you fight?" he then asked the old wizard.

Fudge looked at him strange for a moment then nodded his head. "Of course if the need be." He finally replied.

"Find your wand quickly we have to move," Harry instructed then stepped back and closed the door to Malfoy's office.

It took Cornelius Fudge a few moments to gather himself together and ready for a battle he knew he could die in. Harry could see the slight bit of fear in the old wizards face but the sternness to continue onward and be a man.

"Let's continue," Fudge said waving his wand and tearing the door off the hinges. He walked forward taking the lead, Harry smiled to himself and followed.

* * *

Fire erupted from the fireplace and spread outwards spitting Dumbledore and Ron out into the room. Dumbledore brushed himself off motioned for Ron to lead and open the door. Ron gripped his wand in his hand; it was at the moment his only weapon.

He had become quite fond of guns over the years there were no spells to remember, just aim and shoot. Ron flicked his wand and opened the door stepping out into the well lit hallway. He looked left then right and seeing nothing stepped out further closely followed by Dumbledore.

"Which way do you think it is?" Ron asked Dumbledore.

"Let's proceed straight," Dumbledore replied.

They walked down the hall and looked out the large window at the end of it. They could see the courtyard edges lined with brightly burning torches. Ron pointed at the bodies stacked in the corner.

"I believe one of your old friend's bodies is among those," Dumbledore whispered mysteriously.

Ron looked at him then turned his vision back to the courtyard. He looked and his eyes finally fell on her, Hermione Granger. All the feelings of love he'd always had for her rushed back into him. He remembered everything they went through growing up in an instant and then this. He had given his best friend, the only sane one out of the trio to Draco Malfoy.

"C'mon," Ron grumbled and began moving down the next hallway.

Dumbledore followed behind Ron keeping stride with his younger counterpart. Ron stepped around the corner and bumped into a guard making him stumble forward. Dumbledore immediately came around the corner and fired a massive blue blasting charm into the fallen guard. The guard's body erupted in flames and he was quickly burned to a crisp.

Ron was amazed but came back to reality. "Avada Kadvera," he killed the other guard standing in the hallway then looked back at Dumbledore. "That was some amazing spell." He said.

"When you have as many years practice as I do you learn some things." Dumbledore replied pressing his finger on his forehead.

Ron grinned and bent over taking the dead guards gun from his side then checking it. "This has become more me," he said sticking his wand in his belt.

The duo pressed on following Dumbledore's surprisingly excellent judgment, Ron wondered if he knew where he was going or just taking random chances. Either way after walking what seemed like thousands of the exact same hallways and staircases they finally reached a door that opened out into the grassy area behind the courtyard.

They both quickly ducked and moved forward darting through the grass then pressing up against the concrete around the courtyards edge.

"Why isn't she awake yet?" the heard what sounded like Draco question.

"Because you drove your elbow into her forehead Draco," they heard a voice replied sarcastically. "That happens to some people when you do that."

"I don't need this from you right now father," Draco's voice spoke. "If I don't marry this wench in time the damn thing won't work and they still haven't brought the cauldron."

"Yes well at least we got to kill that Longbottom fellow and his friends," they assumed Lucious Malfoy said.

Ron stared at Dumbledore. "Is he talking about Neville Longbottom?" he asked.

"He is the only Longbottom I know of," Dumbledore replied.

"Damn them," Ron slammed his fist into the ground. "I wonder if Harry is dead to."

"I believe all is well with our friend Harry Potter," Dumbledore said. "In fact I feel he is approaching this area as we speak."

* * *

Draco waved his hand and water fell out of nowhere onto Hermione's face. She coughed and choked then sat up struggling to breathe.

"I told you that spell would wake the mud-blood up," Lucious said in a sadistic tone.

"How dare you strike me!" Hermione finally shouted after catching her breath. She stood up and began walking towards Draco but he held his hand up.

Hermione tried to take another step but her body wouldn't move. She felt pressure against every part of her body and had to struggle to expand her chest and take breaths.

"W-wh-what…p-ple-please…n-nnn-no," she couldn't even form a sentence. She wasn't dying but it was terrifying unable to move or do anything against this pressure pushing against her.

"My dear this is going to happen one way or the other," Draco finally said. "You can take it the easy way or the hard way it doesn't matter to me."

Hermione stood still, trapped in Draco's grip. "If I release you and you attack me I will paralyze your mind and make you my puppet." He said devilishly.

Draco stepped extremely close to Hermione's face and sniffed her fear. "Do we have an understanding?" he questioned then glared into her eyes for his answer.

The door behind them opened up and two figures carrying a huge black cauldron began walking up. Draco let Hermione fall to the ground and gasp for air behind him. As the figures carrying the cauldron walked the torches above them suddenly flicked and went out as if the wind was blowing them out.

'That's odd,' Draco thought to himself as he watched them move closer. "What are your names guards!" he shouted at the two.

The six guards remaining stood in a scattered formation weapons loaded and ready to fire. Lucious moved and picked his wand from his side stepping forward.

"What are your names!" he demanded.

Out of nowhere a gigantic blue blasting charm engulfed three of the guards burning them to a complete crisp. Gunshots began to ring out and two of the other guards collapsed to the ground from several bullet wounds.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Draco roared turning around. "Dumbledore and Weasly?" he questioned even his own vision. "That oaf Goyle didn't say anything about you still being alive."

"I'm very much alive," Ron replied. "Avada Kadvera!" he sent the killing curse bursting towards Draco.

"Expelliarmous!"

Ron's killing curse got deflected off from the side by Lucious Malfoy. Draco then moved to fire a spell at Ron but was caught from behind by a powerful spell and flew into the ground.

"What in the hell," Lucious grumbled quickly turning to see who was behind him. He was greeted by the end of Cornelius Fudge's wand.

"Don't move Lucious," Fudge said sternly.

Harry shot the last guard standing next to the fallen Malfoy and pointed his gun downwards. Draco quickly waved his hand and forced the gun from Harry's hand then rolling to his feet.

"Harry Potter," he said in his usual disgusted manner. "The boy who lived and grew up to kill the dark lord." Draco eyed Harry in a drunken jealous manner then turned his sights to Ron.

"Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger," he grumbled. "The two who stood with Potter throughout every ordeal and journey." He shook his head then looked at Dumbledore.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and said to be one of the most powerful wizards of all time," Draco commented finally turning his vision to Fudge.

"And Cornelius Fudge the _Minister of Magic_," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you for the marvelous introduction Malfoy but it won't save you from your fate." Harry said after Malfoy shut up.

Draco cocked his head to the side and grinned staring blankly at Harry. "All five of you will die at my feet."

Fire swirled around the ground and exploded upwards sending stone and concrete flying into the area.


	19. End

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters sadly

* * *

Chapter 19 – End

* * *

Everyone jumped aside and took cover as the flames around Draco quickly grew and expanded outwards. Harry rolled backwards to a safe distance and covered his eyes, the light from the flames was blinding.

"Advada Kadvera!" Lucious Malfoy shouted at nearly the top of his lungs.

Cornelius Fudge stood no chance. He was already crouched down attempting to protect himself from the flames. His dead body fell to the ground loudly and no longer able to dodge the flames his jeans caught fire. The fire quickly spread until Harry was watching the cremation of the Minister of Magic a few feet before him.

There was nothing he could do at the time, even Dumbledore and Ron had disappeared over the courtyard wall to safety. He didn't know where Hermione was but he could clearly see Draco in the middle of the spiraling flames. Draco was standing with his arms folded grinning at his own magical strength.

Harry pulled his new wand from inside his coat and fired a blasting charm into the ground right in front of the flames. When the dirt and rock flew forward into the flames he rushed and dove through the barely open hole. Harry landed and quickly began to brush off the spots on his cloths that were on fire, then stood and faced Malfoy.

"Harry Po-

Harry quickly interrupted him and drove his fist deep into Malfoy's cheek driving him backwards and immediately destroying the twisting flame wall. Draco stumbled backwards and collapsed against the courtyard wall dazed.

Harry reached down and grabbed his gun then pointed and fired. Malfoy was barely able to dodge the gunshots and dive away for a moment. Lucious turned his sights to Harry when he heard the gunshots and immediately prepared to scream the killing curse again.

Upon noticing the flames had disappeared Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore climbed back over the wall. Ron quickly pointed his wand at Lucious Malfoy and fired the torture curse capturing the eldest Malfoy in a wrap of immense, unimaginable, and inhuman pain. The old man shrieked in pain and roughly fell to the ground still shouting in pure agony.

Hermione stared at Ron as he twitched and jerked his wand back and forth as if forcing more pain into Lucious. She watched the pleasure he was clearly displaying in torturing and hurting another man. How Ron slightly grinned at his dominance and power over another person.

Dumbledore placed his hand on Ron's shoulder and began pushing the wand down little by little forcing him to release Lucious from the torture curse. Hermione sighed a little, thankful that Dumbledore stopped him. Lucious however did not get up he was in a messy pile on the ground sobbing lightly.

"Stand Lucious Malfoy," Dumbledore commanded his voice booming and slightly scary. "Former Death Eater, accomplice in the twisted plot to commit unspeakable crimes, and murderer of Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic."

Draco looked up after dodging Potters bullets and noticed his father lain out on the ground. He looked and saw Harry Potter drawing down on him with Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore standing on side. His only help was done and he had no wand so he could only perform wand less magic at the time. He had no choice.

Draco threw Harry across the courtyard and into Dumbledore and the others knocking them from its edges. "Now you will see why I am the most powerful wizard of all time."

His body shook violently several times and his flesh began to tear apart. Draco screamed out as if in pain and began tearing and shredding the flesh from his stomach and chest while his body was steady growing in size. Claws began expanding from his fingers and toes, his flesh began to turn a rotten, decaying green color. Wings ripped through his back and flapped several times as he finished his transformation.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered when he finally looked up. Harry and Hermione hadn't heard him say that in years and it caused a bit of joy in this horrid situation.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned Dumbledore watching Malfoy transform into some kind of monstrous beast.

"The Malfoy's had a large sum of their money going to a wizard studying Animagic," Dumbledore began. "With so much money the wizard was said to have made great leaps in the field even making elves able to become people. I believe Mr. Potter has encountered such a creature."

"The house elf that was posing as Cornelius Fudge," Harry replied wondering how in the bloody hell Dumbledore knew that but, Dumbledore had always somehow known things.

"This must be Draco Mafloy's special form," Dumbledore continued. "He can transform into a dragon."

Harry stood to his feet and reloaded his pistol. "I've already beat a few dragons," he said cockily.

Ron and Hermione stood beside him. "A three-headed dog isn't that much different from a dragon." Ron said grinning.

"Besides the fact that one flies and breaths fire and one is a massive three-headed canine," Hermione replied in her old miss know it all tone.

"ENOUGH PLEASANTRIES!" Draco voice tore through the area as if on a megaphone.

The new Draco Malfoy stood before them standing nearly 4 or 5 feet taller then them, his flesh was a disgusting green. Black sharp claws extended from his fingers and toes matching the fangs in his mouth dripping saliva. The huge bloody wings behind his back flapped back and forth flinging the little chunks of blood and flesh around the area.

His facial features where somehow still the same except for the fangs and his reptile like eyes. "You all will die!" the beast roared stirring Lucious Malfoy back to consciousness.

Lucious sat up and blinked his eyes heavily a few times then looked over at Draco. "Ahh," he said pleasantly. "I see my son has reverted to his primal state."

Luscious was lying on the ground in between Draco and Harry. "Desperate times do call for desperate measures." He started laughing.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry grumbled. He pointed his gun and fired several shots at the weakened old wizard. The first bullet sped and ripped through Lucious forehead exploding out the back of his cranium bringing brains and blood along with it. His lifeless body crumbled down into the ground receiving three or four more shots in his chest and stomach.

"Father," Draco whimpered sadly then turned an evil eye to Harry. "POTTER!!"

A pillar of flames spread and flew from Draco's mouth darting towards Harry and the others. Dumbledore stepped forward and help us his hands creating a purple barrier from the ground blocking the huge burst of flame.

"Harry you must stop him," Dumbledore said struggling to hold the barrier up and protect them from the flames. "When I let down this barrier you all must attack."

Harry and the others nodded their heads and prepared for battle. Upon seeing them ready Dumbledore forced his hands forward driving the flames back even further towards Draco's dragon-like mouth. The barrier fell and Harry immediately began emptying his clip into Draco's giant chest.

Ron and Hermione sent several blasting charms speeding towards Draco colliding with his body and sending little shocks of pain surging through his veins. Draco roared and flapped his mighty wings lifting from the ground and taking flight hovering over the courtyard in the air.

Draco dove downwards and swooped over their heads releasing a giant fireball into the courtyard making them scatter. Dumbledore held up his hands calming the flames around the courtyard then stood on the edge of the wall. He released two giant blasting charms up into the sky one singed Draco's wing knocking his flight off balance.

"Dumbledore," Draco grumbled angrily. He swooped upwards his shadow disappearing into the cloudy sky.

Dumbledore looked down at Harry, Ron and Hermione who where gathering themselves up and getting to their feet. He then looked up and saw the moon slowly beginning to mutate. A blood red color was slowly dragging itself across the full moons surface. Dumbledore immediately turned his sights back to Harry.

"Harry!" Dumbledore quickly shouted. "Protect Ms. Granger with your life the blood moon has begun!"

"DUMBLEDORE LOOK OUT!" Harry screamed, but to late.

Draco flew up from behind and grabbed Dumbledore by the head flying high up into the sky. Dumbledore began firing blasting charms and curses blindly into the area attempting to free himself from his clutches.

Draco tossed Dumbledore up into the air several feet above him then released more flames from his mouth. The flames engulfed Dumbledore's seemingly lifeless body and charred him to a crisp. Draco stopped firing the flames and caught Dumbledore's burnt body in his hands again.

"Potter," Draco shouted from in the air. "Say goodbye to Headmaster."

Draco opened his mouth freakishly wide and bit down on Dumbledore's head tearing it off and swallowing it whole. He then let Dumbledore's burned headless body fall from the sky. It hit the ground hard sending sprays of blood landing on the courtyard grounds.

"Dumbledore," Hermione whimpered. "no." she couldn't believe what she had just seen tears where dripping from her eyes and pooling beneath her feet.

Tears leaked down Harry's cheeks and fell like bombs to the ground. He waved his wand over his gun casting a weird spell over it making it glow brightly then started firing upwards into the sky. The magical bullets brightened up the dark night sky as the tore upwards with hopes of hitting Draco Malfoy. Ron joined Harry constantly screaming the killing curse firing the curse in rapid succession.

Several shots ripped giant holes in Malfoy's wings causing him to loose balance and crash into the area around the courtyard. Hermione rushed forward and climbed onto the courtyard edge. Draco's arm reached up and grabbed her in his clutches then flung her off into the distance. Hermione's body landed with a thud on the grassy lawn and didn't move, several feet from the courtyard.

Draco stood to his feet and caught a bullet in his eye as he raised his head over the courtyard edge. He collapsed backwards roaring in pain and firing random bursts of flame from his mouth. Harry and Ron leapt onto the courtyard edges, Harry immediately fired several magical shots into the dragon's body but they had no real affect.

They watched as Draco stood to his feet, blood leaking from his right eye towering over them. "You cannot defeat me Harry Potter." Draco commented. "Although you all gave a valiant effort."

Draco reached back and slammed his fist into the courtyard edge making the concrete wall crumble. Harry and Ron barely jumped aside dodging the sudden attack. Harry landed to the right of Malfoy and Ron to the left.

"Cornelius Fudge is dead," Malfoy began. "Dumbledore is dead and soon that filthy mud-blood will be dead as well."

"Your prick of a father is dead and you'll be joining him tonight Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed.

The eerie red glow cast from the moon began to slowly disappear as the blood moon began to end.

"If I die tonight you two will join me for ruining my plans!" Draco roared.

Ron ran forward firing more blasting charms and bullets at Draco, Harry did the same from the other side. Draco swept his arm sideways and caught Ron with a huge backhand causing him to roll roughly in the grass. Harry ducked the swipe and shot Malfoy several times in the armpit making him stumble to the left.

"I told you I've fought dragons before Malfoy," Harry said angrily. "And you've quickly become the most annoying creature I've ever battled."

Draco rubbed his bloodied armpit. "I am always happy to be able to disturb you Potter." He replied.

"All my life I've wondered something Malfoy," Harry said after a moment. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Then it hit him, it hit Harry Potter in the head harder then Draco's dragon form could ever strike. He suddenly realized why Draco Malfoy had tormented him the entire time they attended Hogwarts and why he took such pride in it.

"You hate me because you're afraid of me," Harry said in a barely audible whisper. "And because even though I didn't want the fame or the recognition it was always given to me."

"What the bloody hell are you blabbing about Potter?" Draco snarled his fangs dripping with his slobber.

"You want to be in the spotlight and you want to be called the most powerful wizard of all time," Harry continued. "Look at the lengths your willing to go just to say your more powerful then me but it still means nothing."

"All the times I grew fed up with your trifling ways and pulled my wand on you all you did was cower and hide behind Crabe or Goyle." Harry said fiercely.

"Well I've killed Crabe and I've killed Goyle so there's only one thing left for me to do at this point." Harry's eyes dug into Malfoy's soul like drills, he was staring blank and emotionless.

Draco stood for a moment not saying anything, Harry's words had hit home. Malfoy knew all this time his hatred for Potter was birth of pure childish jealousy and fear. Draco did want to be the most popular boy at Hogwarts loved by all its students he was handsome, rich and a pure-blood wizard he deserved it. But, Potter always bested him…at everything. And he knew that deep inside when he was younger he was ultimately afraid of the boy who lived.

No matter how much Draco stood strong behind his two bodyguards, his pure-blood heritage or his father being a Death Eater fear was buried deep down inside him. It was a constant ever present fear of Harry Potter.

He was embarrassed and suddenly a new but somehow familiar feeling swelled up inside Draco, anger rushed from his feet to his head heating his body to incredible degrees. His spit turned red and evaporated before it even hit the ground; his breathing picked up and grew heavy.

Harry grinned. "You upset because I'm right," he commented then laughed. "Poor little Malfoy you'll never be better then me no matter what you do."

Draco roared louder then any creature in the world could ever do and charged forward, running on all fours ripping the ground up with every step.

'That's right you great dumb beast,' Harry thought gripping his wand tight in his hand.

Draco, fueled by rage began to swing his arms in an uncoordinated manner slamming them into the ground in a futile effort to strike Harry Potter. Harry however dodged every strike laughing and taunting Draco as he missed. Draco finally had enough and grabbed Harry by the waist picking him up off the ground.

"I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!!" Draco roared opening his mouth wider then he did for Dumbledore.

"ADVADA KADVERA!!" Harry shouted firing the blasting charm down Draco Malfoy's huge exposed throat.

Draco immediately dropped Harry and gripped his throat coughing uncontrollably stumbling backwards as he choked and swallowed the killing curse. He slowly began to loose his dragon features and return to normal human form still struggling to cling to life. Draco stared at Harry his pupils where no longer black but pure flames burning with hatred for Harry Potter. The flames slowly began to flicker and die in his eyes as they rolled into the back of his head.

"P-P-PP-I ha-hate…P-Potter," was the last few words Draco was able to form before collapsing to his back.

Harry walked over to Draco Malfoy looking down at him. Malfoy was still breathing a little somehow his hatred for Harry was keeping him alive but he would be dead soon. Draco was staring blankly up into the sky unable to move probably dreaming of what could have happened if not for Harry Potter.

"You were scared Malfoy and that ultimately makes you easy to defeat," Harry said easily. "And now you'll die knowing that I always have been and always will be better then you."

Draco's last breath escaped his body in an angry huff and his eyes closed for the final time. "Rest in peace you wanker," Harry said softly then stood to his feet.

Ron was brushing himself off behind Harry they both looked at each other and grinned. Harry walked over and wrapped his arm around Ron's neck embracing him tightly. "It's good to see you back on your feet." He said happily.

"Happy to be back," Ron replied easily taking Harry's arm from around him.

Hermione walked quietly up behind them and drove her fist into the back of Harry's head dropping him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!?" she exclaimed and followed with a vicious punch that sent Ron down right next to Harry.

Harry and Ron both stood to their feet and rubbed their wounds. "We're sorry Hermione," they said at the same time giving her the sadist puppy dog eyes ever seen by human eyes.

"Well," Hermione began. "It is alright now and we did get to have an adventure like the good old days."

Harry and Ron embraced her and they all laughed together for a moment then began making their exit from the bloody and destroyed courtyard.

"I wonder what's going to happen now." Hermione questioned nobody in particular.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked her.

"The Minister of Magic and the Headmaster of Hogwarts are both dead," she replied easily.

"Well," Harry began. "You never know what the future holds."


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters sadly

(A/n) the sorting hat song was created by kelpylion thankz for helping slightly less creative writers like me lol

* * *

Chapter 20 – Epilogue

* * *

The brown ragged sorting hat sat roughly on top a short stool. Behind the sorting hat stood Ronald Weasly, well now Professor Ronald Weasly, he was holding a peace of parchment lined with dozens of student's names. It was time for the usual ceremony that decided which house the new 1st years would be attending. Ron smiled slightly thinking back to his fearful first time putting the hat on his head.

In front of him sat the entire student body of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft eagerly awaiting whatever would happen next. Finally Ron gave the stool a nudge and awakened the sorting hat. It coughed letting dust fly from its strange mouth and then it began to speak…

Greetings good I give to you;  
a sorting hat is I.  
I'll sort you into the right house;  
if I am wrong I'll die.

Let's take a look into your mind,  
let's see where you should go.  
And I will take what I will find  
and place you to or fro.

Firm Slytherin-I knew him well-  
a cunning man was he.  
He chose those sly and great of power,  
and blood of purity.

Young Gryffindor-so chivalrous!  
Loved those who'd hold a sword  
and those few souls-so brave were they-  
would not fear Hells gates to ford.

To Hufflepuff the loyal went,  
who toiled all the day.  
And justice was their battle cry-  
they fought for justice all the way!

Wise beyond her years was Ravenclaw,  
who sought to learn and know.  
The curious and quick of wit  
shall in her household always grow.

Which house shall be your destiny?  
I bet you want the truth!  
I'll sit upon your heads and then  
the answers will run loose!

The student body erupted into applause and laughter greatly entertained by the strange hat's song. Ron held up his hand to silence them and called out the first name beginning the long process of sorting the new first years…

Hundreds of new students finally took their seats at the tables, the sorting hat had finally finished the long process and now all the houses where filled with new first years. They laughed and talked loudly amongst themselves introducing and becoming acquainted with one another.

"Attention," a slightly seductive but powerful voice called out louder then all noise in the great hall. All attention was turned to Hogwarts new Headmaster standing in the middle of all the Professors.

"The dark forest is off limits to all first years who don't want to suffer a most horrific fate," Hermione Granger spoke staring over some oval glasses and holding her hands together. "Now let us eat!"

She waved her hands and food began to appear in front of all students and Professors, the great hall erupted into loud chatter and laughter once again. Hermione took her large seat in the middle of the Professors table and turned her head to the right looking at Ron for a moment smiling to her self.

A female student stood and walked from the Slytherin over to where Ron was sitting. She was a beautiful 5th year long flowing white hair, rosy red cheeks, and dimples that complemented her gorgeous smile.

"You know Professor Weasly," she said leaning on the table eyeing Ron seductively. "I was never good at Defense against the Dark Arts until you started teaching me."

Ron began to blush a little and grinned quickly turning his attention to his plate of food. "Thank you Rachel," he replied. "Now please kindly return to your seat this area is for Professors only."

"I just wanted to say thank you," Rachel added while walking away eyeing Ron even more seductively then before. She slowly began to strut back to her seat obviously taking special care in swinging her hips to and fro.

Ron laughed a little and looked over at Hermione who was eyeing him dangerously but smiling as well. Hermione shook her head and returned her attention to the feast before her.

* * *

A woman dressed in usual secretary clothing walked quickly down a hallway in the Ministry of Magic. Her heels clicked and clacked loudly against the beautiful marble floors as she walked with purpose towards the door marked "Minister of Magic". She was carrying a file delicately in her hands reading it over and over again.

She finally reached the large door and knocked on it softly then waited. Upon receiving no response she knocked on it again harder this time. A familiar voice beckoned her for to enter after another short moments wait.

She twisted the handle and pushed her way into the room. Harry Potter sat behind the desk, he was the new Minister of Magic appointed after Cornelius Fudge was found dead.

"Good morning sir," she said softly.

"O c'mon Lucy," Harry began. "You don't have to call me sir Harry will do fine."

"Excuse me sir but I have a few _demands _from the Headmaster of Hogwarts," she replied handing the paper to Harry across the desk.

Harry began to read the paper. "Wow what in the world does she need with all this?"

"No clue sir," Lucy replied. "but while you handle this don't forget you have a press conference at 12, a meeting with the leader of the giants at 2, a muggle found Diagon Alley yesterday and that needs to be handled and I think a fax is coming in right now about your dinner engagement tonight."

"Dinner engagement?" Harry said in a confused tone. "With whom?"

"With the pixies and the elves sir," Lucy replied easily. "You don't remember they were at war for the past year and are finally negotiating peace."

"Are you serious?" Harry questioned. "A dinner with a bunch of bloody pixies?"

Lucy laughed and turned to leave the room. "I'll have your lunch prepared at 11:30 so you wont be late for your press conference." She added before closing the door.

"I fucking hate this job," Harry grumbled letting his head slam into the table.


End file.
